Founders Tale
by StarWest45
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was founded a thousand years ago. This is the Founders' Tale. Watch the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins as they try to build the future they want. But who's vision will survive?
1. A Meeting

In a cold, dark, grey room, #nine people sat around a large stone table. They all seemed agitated. That wasn't surprising, really. They had been meeting there for ten days now. These nine were the most powerful, most well known witches and wizards in the British Isles. They were trying to decide how best to defend their people from non-magical peoples (Muggles), who had begun to lash out against the wizards, without become the very monsters they were portrayed as.  
  
"What are we going to do? Every year it gets worse! It'll be war soon!" A handsome man with golden hair and bright brown eyes bellowed at the small group of assembled witches and wizards. He looked to be in his early forties, but being a wizard, was probably closer to sixty.  
  
"Godric, calm down." These claming words came from a woman about the same age as the man. She had thick brown hair that fell down her back in waves. "If you weren't married to my sister, I swear I'd hex your mouth off."  
  
"Rowena, light of the entire wizarding world, if you did hex his mouth off you'd be honored beyond all compare." This time the speaker was a man with straight black hair, hazy green eyes, and a smile that made most witches melt.  
  
"That easy for you to say, Salazar. It wasn't you son who was killed!" Godric shouted again.  
  
"Please, Godric. Don't." A pale young woman with dark red hair. Her hazel eyes were bright with tears. She was easily the youngest person in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Helga. I know you loved him." It was the first time Godric spoke calmly. Seeing Helga's pain reminded him that he wasn't the only one suffering.  
  
"Helga, dear are you sure you want to be here?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to help. I think I can be useful. Maybe I'll have a vision. You never know." She said trying to smile.  
  
"Damn girl, but that's the spirit!" A man with black and yellow striped robes and silver white hair spoke now. "And you even seemed to have clamed the raging griffin."  
  
Helga smiled weakly again. "I'm nineteen years old. I can behave like it. Just ignore me if I turn back into a weepy child. I'm not very practiced at this, you know."  
  
"We'll remember, child. Don't fret." Salazar said kindly.  
  
"We've all suffered losses." Said another woman. She wore red and gold robes and had ice blue eyes and hair just like Rowena. "I didn't think it would get this bad. Not here."  
  
"Mairead, love, we should have been preparing for this. We were foolish to think we could out run it." Godric said.  
  
"I know Godric, but this is my home I though we'd be safe here. I thought we'd be able to watch our children grow old and have children of their own." Mairead said.  
  
Godric stood behind his wife and put his arms around her shoulders. Rowena watched Salazar's smile flicker for a moment. She looked around the rest of the room. Helga was writing furiously on parchment spread in front of her. Salazar had begun talking to a pretty witch named Fiona. Ulric, a young wizard just returned from a trip to the Holy land was looking forlorn at not having gotten home in time to save his boyhood friend. He couldn't even look Godric and Mairead in the eye. Old Bedowyr in his black and yellow robes sat back waiting. And then she turned to Richard. He was staring at her.  
  
What nerve! she thought indignantly.  
  
Why was he looking at me like that? Didn't he realize how serious this was? Hopefully Mairead wouldn't see. Pesky little sister trying to marry me off!  
  
Rowena was pulled out of her thought by Bedowyr. "I think I have an idea." The old man said.  
  
"Well," Fiona said impatiently. "What is it?"  
  
Bedowyr's bright eyes seemed to dim. "I don't particularly like this idea, but I also think it's our only hope. We need to withdraw from the muggles. Make them forget we exist, or at least how powerful we are. Removing the threat should remove the fear."  
  
"Hmmm," Helga's pensive sound was heard over the sound of exclamations of brilliance and everyone looked at her. "I don't think it will work."  
  
"And why not? It's a sound theory. I can't imagine the muggles would fear us too much if they didn't know we existed." Rowena said. Helga was a sweet girl but questioning the wisest wizard alive was very impertinent.  
  
"It may be a good theory Rowena, but our kind is known to show off a bit." Helga pointed out.  
  
Salazar stood now. "And I don't like the idea of hiding like some rat." He said.  
  
"I would think you eat rats, Sir Slytherin." Richard up in.  
  
"Stop bickering all of you!" Mairead had always had a commanding voice, it only grew stronger being married to Godric. Her simple words were now quite effective.  
  
"It may not be the solution, but it's the best we have." She turned to her husband. "You've lead armies against invading hordes. Tell me, a strategic retreat is some time the only option, correct?"  
  
He nodded his assent. "But I agree with Salazar. I don't like it."  
  
"That may be," Rowena said, "But Mairead is right. A strategic withdrawal will give us some time to plan. We need figure out how our kind are being killed. Why aren't the simple spells being used to save people?"  
  
"That's it then?" Ulric said now. "We're just suppose to go home and tell our kin to hide?"  
  
Mairead's cool eyes met the young man's now. "Yes, until we find a better way."  
  
"So our owls are going to be getting quite a work out for some time yet, eh?" Richard smiled.  
  
"So it would seem." Bedowyr said. "So it would seem." 


	2. A Letter

Rowena,  
  
It's not working! It's been two years and we haven't come up with anything better. Bedowyr is so ill. Have you been to see him? I'm at my wit's end! I've tried to keep those here under control. They don't listen!  
  
For Merlin's sake I haven't even had time to look at my garden! You know that's the only thing I enjoy anymore.  
  
Not that I mind the work. I quite enjoy it. But why can't they listen! I'm making prefect sense, and using all of the wonderfully logical arguments you've given me. But to no avail.  
  
If only we could teach them!  
  
I hope you're having more luck than I.  
  
Helga.  
  
Rowena put down the letter from Helga. She really was quite a formidable young woman. Rowena could almost see her scribbling this letter. If only the girl would think thing through!  
  
She let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Something wrong Ro?"  
  
"No Richard." She answered with a smile. "Come here and feel you child move."  
  
He smiled and obeyed. Every time Rowena saw her husband she made a mental note to thank her sister for pushing them together. That until she had gotten pregnant. then she spent hours complain about how horrid Mairead had been to trick her into this.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts (another thing that now annoyed her greatly) Richard asked, "Anything wrong, love?"  
  
"Helga wrote me." She waved the parchment in front of his face. "She's not having an easy time, poor thing." She turned her face down to reread the letter.  
  
"Is Ulric trying to get her to marry him?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sure. But that isn't what's troubling her." Rowena said. There was something important here. She was missing it.  
  
Richard chuckled. "Poor lad. Though I'm not sure if he want to marry her because her loves her or because he still feel's guilty."  
  
"That's Helga's problem as well. Are we having dinner tonight with Godric and Mairead?" She asked.  
  
"You made the plans, love. We're meant to be there soon though." He said with his smile still in place.  
  
"Then we'd better leave now. You may have to just role me part way."  
  
"You're not going to yell at your sister again are you?" He asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Of course I am! But I want to get their opinions in this too." She said brandishing the letter again.  
  
Mairead handed Helga's letter to Godric. "Well we're not having any more luck. Poor girl is practically on her own though."  
  
"You were telling her what to say? No wonder she's having problems." Godric said.  
  
Rowena shot him a withering look. "Mairead I'm missing something here." She said pointing to the letter. "Something important."  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Da," A girl slightly younger than Helga, with Godric's curly blond hair and Mairead's ice blue eyes called into the room. "Salazar is here."  
  
"Thank you Anya." Godric said with a smile. "Send him in."  
  
A few moment's later Salazar came into the room, closely followed by his son, Garth. The boy was a copy of his father, only at the age of twenty.  
  
"Salazar, Garth, welcome."  
  
"Thank you Godric." Salazar said. "Well, you're a somber lot."  
  
"I got a letter from Helga." Rowena supplied as if that explained everything.  
  
"Helga! I suppose she'd huffing and puffing again." Garth said with venom. It was Helga who had kept Garth from attending any of the meetings of power. She was starting to annoy him.  
  
"Actually I think she's on to something this time." Rowena said, trying to ignore him. "If only we could teach them." She read out loud. "I wonder if we could." She then got very excited. "You know I think we could. We could teach our kind! There's too many of us who don't know the spells to protect themselves. A..a...whatdoyoucall it?"  
  
"School?" Godric said. "You want to form a school?"  
  
"Come on Godric, where's that famous sense of adventure?" Salazar said. "You know, think she might actually be on to something."  
  
"To think it would come from Helga." Garth mumbled.  
  
"A school." Godric said. "I wonder if we could pull it off."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Ulric, could you hand me that thingy?" Helga said motioning with her hands at table littered with various objects.  
  
"This?" He said picking up a pensive. She could never remember the name of the powerful object and knew it annoyed him when she called it a memory bowl.  
  
"That's it. I've had an awful day! In fact I've had enough of this! I'm going to Scotland." She said putting her wand to her temple and pulling a way the silvery memory of today. "They don't listen and I can't teach them anything! And I swear, if one more of those men calls me little lady I'll scream. Don't they realize I have more power in my little finger than they have in total! I can't stand it anymore. If only they would..."  
  
But what ever they should do was cut off when Ulric kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" she whispered.  
  
"Because I couldn't think of another way to get you to stop talking." He answered.  
  
She kissed him now. It was a kiss that could melt ice in winter. She wanted him so much. The smell of his skin, the soft waves of his black hair. His strong hands pressing against her back or in her hair. He was like sun in the darkness. Helga felt very hot.  
  
After a moment Ulric pulled away. "Helga, I'm not Robin, and I'll never be."  
  
A sadness touched her eyes, but then she smile. "I never wanted you to be Rob. That was all in your head. I'm not blind Ulric, nor made for stone." She took his big hand in hers. "I could only take you being so good to me for so long before I fell hopelessly in love with you."  
  
To Ulric, big man that he was, this little wisp of a woman could change the world. Little did he know she was already working on doing just that.  
  
He smiled at her. "You wanted to go somewhere, I believe."  
  
"Yes." She said. They disappeared together.  
  
"Anya!" Helga called to the grand house Godric had built for his family. She knew Anya or Mairead would come to the entrance hall to great the new guests. Helga rather missed her girlhood friend and was hoping Anya would come. She did quickly.  
  
Helga remembered playing here as a child after the grand house had been built. She, Ulric, and Robin were inseparable in those early days. But Anya had always been there too and at some point the little group split into girls and boys.  
  
Anya was like a sister to Helga, who had no surviving siblings. Helga had to stop herself from remembering that Anya was almost her sister.  
  
"Helga!" The familiar voice called. "And Ulric!" She ran over and gave them each a big hug. "Thank the gods. I've been going out of my mind with boredom! And Garth is here, yuck!"  
  
Helga laughed at her friend. She was still so much a child. Helga hoped nothing happened to make her grow up any more quickly then necessary.  
  
"Oh lovely! I suppose he's trying to run with the wolves again?" Helga asked as Anya giggled.  
  
"You always could see though him." Anya said taking her arm and walking into the house.  
  
"I'm not blinded by his flattery like some." Helga cast an accusing eye in Ulric's direction.  
  
"What? The man's my friend and one of the few I've got left." He said defensively.  
  
"Hmmm, we'll see how good a friend his is." Helga said. "We'll see."  
  
Anya lead them to the Main Hall were everyone was at supper. "I guess I really didn't think before coming, or I would have realized what time it was." Helga said.  
  
Ulric's stomach grumbled loudly. The two girls looked at him. He blushed and said, "I had an idea it was suppertime."  
  
Helga smiled at him brightly, "I'm sure you did."  
  
Anya watching them mumbled something that sounded like, "Finally!"  
  
"What, An?" Helga asked.  
  
"Nothing." The younger girl smiled. "Here we go!" She opened the doors and when in followed by her two companions.  
  
"Helga! Ulric! What are you doing here?" Godric bellowed with a bright smile.  
  
Helga laughed. It had been too long since she had been here. "I got too frustrate to spend another minute in Whales. We seem to missing a gathering here though."  
  
"No," Mairead said. "It's just a day of unexpected guests." She smiled warmly.  
  
Mariad's smile always made Helga miss her own mother all the more.  
  
"Come and join us!" Rowena said.  
  
"Rowena! You're huge!" Helga said.  
  
"Very tactful, love." Ulric whispered to her. It was the first time he called her that and she turned bright pink.  
  
Rowena, Mairead and Anya exchanged knowing looks as the two new comers sat down.  
  
Helga and Ulric sat between Godric and Mairead's children. Helga chatted away with Anya while Ulric was at a loss about what to say to nine year old Rhys. It also hurt a it to look at the lad. He looked so much like Robin.  
  
Ulric let his mind wander back to those far away days. Godric and Mairead had practically adopted him when his father turned him out after his mother died. She had been a witch but his father never knew that until after Ulric had been born. Helga's grandfather would come to speak to Godric over some serious matter, usually the suspicious deaths. Sometime one or more of her cousins would come, but as the old man was Helga's guardian she was never far out of his sight. And Salazar would turn up with Garth. They all played together. The rivalry between Garth and Helga was infamous. Ulric remember laughing with Rob about it.  
  
And now here he sat, next to a boy who was like his own brother, unable to think of what to say other than I killed your real brother. It's all my fault. And now I'm trying to take the woman he loved.  
  
"Are you alright, Ulric?" Rhys asked. "You look kind of funny."  
  
Ulric tried to smile. "Fine, lad. Tell me some of your adventures I've missed since my last visit."  
  
Rhys smile and launched into tales of escape and pranks and childhood mischief. Ulric smile at the boy and thought that he could be Rob telling tales of their youth.  
  
Helga heard Rhys' question to Ulric. She looked at him to make sure he really was alright. She knew that look on his face. Guilt. She sighed, They were going to have to talk about Robin again later.  
  
"Oh, your cousin's here." Anya said, bringing Helga back to the present.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Benowyc." Anya said turning slightly pink.  
  
"Ben! I haven't seen him in ages! Why is he here?" She said.  
  
"He, er, was out riding and had a fall. Da found him. The elves are tending him now. Don't look at me like that, Hel. you know I'm not responsible for them coming to work at our home."  
  
"Are talking about those elves!?" Mairead yelled. "Damn things have completely over run my kitchen. I can't get in here to cook or anything."  
  
Anya leaned over and whispered, "But if they weren't there she'd complain she was always in the kitchen."  
  
Helga tried not to laugh. Then she said, "I just can't help feeling like you're taking advantage of them Godric."  
  
"Helga, my dear girl, those poor little elves wouldn't have anywhere to go without my hospitality." Godric said. "They work for their room and board and protection. It's a fair deal, and more then their own kin would give them. There are what, nine different kinds of elves? And not one would help the littlest of their bunch."  
  
"You're a saint among men." Salazar said coldly.  
  
Rowena watched the scene. It was good to have Helga back. Ulric too, but it was Helga who usually made everything fit. The girl was a natural peacemaker, something that was needed more and more around Godric and Salazar. Their little spats usually made for interesting debates though.  
  
Rowena, however, was beginning to feel more and more useless. She desperately wanted to bring up the topic of a school again. She was already working out the logistics in her mind. The could convert the old Roman fort above Hogsmeade. She and Godric could supervise the constriction, Mairead would want no part of that. Salazar might be talked into helping as well, if she could pull her old friend away from his creatures. That man just had a bazaar attraction to monsters.  
  
Helga might be difficult. She spent so much time in Whales now. But her support would be important. Despite what she may think, the young woman was the most important witch in Southern Britannia, maybe all of Britannia now that Rowena had spent the past two years in virtual obscurity.  
  
Helga and Salazar were also the key to getting the king to grant then the land needed.  
  
"Rowena, what are you plotting?" Helga called.  
  
"Plotting, dear, what ever do you mean?" Rowena answered.  
  
"I know that look." The younger woman said. "It's the same look you got when you were deciding how best to do something. Usually torment me into practicing my magic harder."  
  
"Helga, did I help you a lot in your studies?" She asked.  
  
"Help? I worked everyday just to prove to you that I wasn't some fool child. I owe what I know today to you and your pushing me and Granda and his patients with teaching me."  
  
"Helga what if we formed a school? A place where we could teach people would be invaluable." Rowena said.  
  
"Where?" Helga asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking here in Hogsmeade." Rowena said.  
  
"You've really been putting some thought into this." Godric said. "Haven't you?"  
  
"Wait you mean you want me to leave Whales?" Helga nearly screamed. "And come back here?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hel. I should have realized you've built a life there." Rowena began to apologize but Helga put up her hand to stop her.  
  
"I am so in on this! Getting away from my father's fool cousins and teaching magic. My dearest Rowena, you are a the smartest person alive." Helga said with a smile.  
  
"You two won't be able to do this on your own." Salazar said.  
  
"It's a shame to. We could use a place like that." Godric added.  
  
"So help us!" Helga said.  
  
"Really! You didn't think we could do this without you two, did you?" Rowena.  
  
"Oh? And what will we teach?" Godric said.  
  
"Well, Godric, your could transfigure anything. Salazar knows more about magical creatures and hexes and curse than anyone. Helga could charm her way out of anything. She got broomsticks to fly, didn't she? Not to mention she knows every method of Divinations know to man."  
  
"And a few that aren't!" Helga smiled. "And Rowena could brew any potion! Why between the four of us we know almost every form of magic on earth! We could do it. It'll be hard, but what a challenge!"  
  
"You are already determined to do this aren't you?" Salazar said. "Well, it could be fun. Think all the people we could influence."  
  
"Think of all the good we could do. Think of all the lives we could save!" Helga said.  
  
"Well Godric?" Rowena asked.  
  
He poked at his mutton leg in front of him. Then he looked at his children and his wife. Mairead smiled at him. She would support what ever decision he made. They would need his help, he knew, but they could do this without him.  
  
"The three of you really don't need me. I'm not really the teaching type." Godric said.  
  
"You taught me quite a lot." Ulric said quietly. "You taught me strength and courage and how to use my own wits and skills. You are a great teacher, Godric."  
  
"Ulric is right, Godric." Salazar said. "You're just as qualified as any of us. More so than Helga, whose never taught anyone."  
  
"Hey!" The young woman in question responded.  
  
Ignoring her, Salazar continued. "Godric, we need your help in this. You are still a highly respected man. Your words carry weight but your presence is more important. We do need you."  
  
"Your are the one with the kings ear, Salazar. But I'll do it. Like Helga said, between the four of us, how could it fail?" 


	3. A Plan

Benowyc came down to the Main Hall to join his hosts for dinner. He was greeted by quite a surprise, his cousin Helga was here. He could he her voice now, talking happily with the gathered crowd.  
  
Ben smiled. If their grandfather, Bedowyr, had been a surrogate father to Helga, he had been a surrogate brother.  
  
Her reaction was much as he expected when he entered.  
  
"Ben!" She cried. She got up and ran to him throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "I've missed you! Come, sit. There's so much to tell you! A school, Ben! We're going to form a school! Godric, Salazar, Rowena and I. Do you still have those brooms I charmed? They'd be great to survey land sights!"  
  
Ben laughed. "Helga! Slow down! What school?"  
  
She smiled. "Sorry. We want to start a school. A place to teach our young how to protect themselves." Then her face fell. "Like Granda taught us. How is he?"  
  
Ben smiled sadly. "He's holding on. Though I don't know what for."  
  
"Ben! How can you say that?"  
  
"Helga," Godric said kindly. "Bedowyr is over a hundred years old. He deserves his peace."  
  
Helga stood. "Don't talk like he's dead yet, Godric. And he'll want to help with the school."  
  
"We'd be honored to have him." Rowena said.  
  
"And foolish not to seek his advice." Salazar said.  
  
"Tomorrow." Mairead said. "You should take a ride over to see him."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Rowena said. "You can talk to him, Helga. Get his thoughts on this venture."  
  
***************************  
  
As the sun rose, Helga mounted her horse. It had been a long time since she had traveled home this way.  
  
Home. It hadn't been home for four years. Caer Edyn north of the Celyddon forest was where she was raised after her parents had died. Well, on a cliff in sight of the fortified settlement.  
  
She couldn't stop her family from being murdered. She couldn't stop Robin from being killed. And now she couldn't stop Bedowyr from joining them.  
  
On their horses it was only half a day's ride. Helga held back and let the others lead. Garth, and Rhys were in the lead. Ben and Anya were in front of her watching her out of the corner of their eyes. Helga followed almost blindly.  
  
She enjoyed being outside in the wood. It would be colder the farther north they went but this time of year the air would only be crisp. No matter how far she traveled or where she lived the Hive would always be home. And nothing felt like going home. Even if only to say goodbye.  
  
*************** Salazar and Mairead were alone in the Main Hall.  
  
"Where did Godric disappear to?" Salazar asked.  
  
"He and Ulric went over to see Ravenclaw and then they were going into the town. He only told me they had some business there."  
  
Salazar shook his head. "He treats you as if you were a Muggle woman. Does it never bother you that your husband..."  
  
"Stop right there." She said holding up her hand. "I know what you're going to say, and no. Godric and I came to an understanding along time ago. I don't like going out and about people. You know that. I set the tone in our relationship.  
  
"Even when our friends visit I still let him take the lead. It has built his pride over the years and allowed me to build my strength. I've studied while he goes out to tend to his people. And he knows I'm as powerful as any of you.  
  
"Rowena is my sister. And she knew I would want no part of your school. It is nothing Godric has done. It was my decision."  
  
Salazar sat in awe of her. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Are you really as powerful as your husband?"  
  
"More so I think. Not that I've yet had cause to use my strength."  
  
Salazar smiled maliciously. "Oh I'm sure you'll find a use for it. Maybe sooner that you think."  
  
**********************8  
  
"Helga, have you been able to see grandfather lately?" Benowyc asked.  
  
"It's been over two months." She said. "I've been trying to get my father's clan to all check in with me. I've been trying to keep track of everyone and see who needs what kind of help. Then I've been to check on the related clans and it's just gotten to be so much. I think I finally talked to every witch and wizard in south of the Wall!"  
  
"Always the over achiever, Helga?" Garth said wryly.  
  
"It's called an exaggeration, Garth." Anya said in her friend's defense.  
  
"Rhys, have you ever met, Bedowyr?" Helga asked ignoring Garth.  
  
"Only once," the boy answered. "And I don't think he would really remember me."  
  
"But you remember him?" Anya asked her little brother.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Rhys answered enthusiastically. "How could I forget? He just was so powerful. He didn't really do anything, but still, I could tell."  
  
"There's no one as sure as a nine-year-old." Anya whispered to Ben.  
  
"Well, you can't say he's wrong, can you?" Ben said with a smile.  
  
Anya smiled back. "Father always said Bedowyr was the most powerful wizard of our time. We're a bit biased."  
  
"And we're so neutral on the subject?" Helga said.  
  
"Well, Rhys, I'm sure you made an impression." Garth said ruffling the young boy's hair.  
  
"Yes, I'll have to agree with Garth about that." Helga said.  
  
"Oh no, did Hell freeze over? Did I miss it?" Anya joked.  
  
******************************* "Élan?" Bedowyr asked from the bed where he lay.  
  
Helga smiled at him. "No Granda. Mama died over fifteen years ago. It's me Helga." She took his hand.  
  
"Helga." He said and smiled. "I remember now. Sometimes it gets a bit muddled. You've brought me back, child."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So am I. I can go now." He said.  
  
"What do you mean 'go?'" Helga asked.  
  
"You're the Seer, you tell me."  
  
"Two visions do not make me a Seer, Granda."  
  
He held her hand tight. She felt a warmth and saw a white light emanating from his hand.  
  
"Ben!" Helga called. "Ben tell him to stop!"  
  
"Grandfather you have to save your strength." Ben said.  
  
But Bedowyr just took hold of Benowyc's hand. He felt the same warmth and saw the same light. He felt lightheaded and a bit dizzy. But he also felt strong. Then he realized what their grandfather was doing.  
  
"Granda, no! Helga and I have our own power. We don't need yours!" Ben said trying not to panic and unable to brake the connection.  
  
Helga realized what was happening too. "Granda." She couldn't say anything else. She just wept.  
  
There was a bright flash and Bedowyr lay still. 


	4. A Wedding

Benowyc was trying to escape the chaos of the main house. His grandfather's death had caused the entire household to lose its composure. When he reached the parapet of the high tower he had to stop to catch his breath.  
  
"Anya." He said.  
  
She was leaning against the rail. Her curly blond hair was blowing softly with the breeze. In the setting sun she seemed to be enveloped in an otherworldly light. At the sound of her name she turned to face him and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I thought you'd be up here sooner." She said, and turned back to the darkening sea.  
  
"I couldn't get away sooner." He said coming to stand next to her.  
  
"I've never been up here before." She said. "Is that Cear Edyn?" She motioned toward the city to the south.  
  
"Yes. It's about a mile away now but it creeps closer every year. We'll have to start putting up Muggle repealing charms soon."  
  
"I'm so sorry Ben." Anya said taking his hand. "If I hadn't asked to see you..."  
  
"Then I wouldn't have been at your house to bring Helga back. You can't change fate, Anya. You know that as well as I."  
  
She hugged him tightly fighting tears. "Still, I feel like it was my fault you didn't get to spend more time with him."  
  
"Don't Anya." He said softly hold tightly to her himself. "Anya, my grandfather had only daughters, and I'm the oldest male in his line."  
  
She pulled away and looked at him oddly.  
  
"I guess what I mean is, once the time of mourning is over, I'll be able to take care of you properly. Anya, will you marry me?"  
  
Ben was afraid to look her in the eye. What if she was completely repulsed? What if she just said no?  
  
"Ben. Ben, look at me." He did, she was so beautiful. "Benowyc, I love you. Of course I'll marry you."  
  
He bent down and kissed her, drinking in his betrothed.  
  
***********************  
  
"Helga, over here!" Godric called from his broom. "What do think? Up by the lake, on the cliff? We could build right over the water and into the cliff!"  
  
"The forest is inhabited by many magical creatures. But we'd have to drive the Muggles out of the town. Otherwise I think this might work." Helga stopped and hovered on her broom. "The land is amazing. It's really perfect. Ripe for planting."  
  
"Really, Hel, do you think we'd plant our own crops?" Salazar asked flying up on a winged horse.  
  
"How else do you expect to eat?" Rowena asked from her own mount, a hippogriff.  
  
"Besides," Helga interrupt, "the work will build the children's' character. Really, you two are worse than Garth and I." She mumbled that last bit but they all heard as her voice carried so well in the wind. "Salazar, when did you want to go to the king with our request?"  
  
"As soon as possible." He answered still scanning the landscape.  
  
"Wait for the king's reply." Godric suggested. "If he is able to come to the wedding then we'll have the advantage. Defending position is always better than attacking."  
  
"Not always." Salazar cautioned.  
  
Godric waved his words away. "Besides, if I'm hosting his highness and the royal entourage, he'll be less likely to refuse me a favor, especially if Helga asks. He has an eye for you, girl."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Godric. Do you know how much trouble the church would give him. Damn bishops hate the sight of me."  
  
"Only because you're a threat, dear." Rowena said.  
  
"It would be nice to have a little wizarding blood back on the throne." Salazar said. "Your child would hardly be a squib, Helga."  
  
"That's a horrid word, Salazar." Helga said, no longer addressing the previous topic. "Although, no as bad as some of the more vulgar words for Muggle-borns."  
  
"Come on." Rowena said. "we need to get back. I have an infant who will want a feeding soon."  
  
"And a beautiful little witch she is at that." Helga said. "Sweet little Isabo."  
  
"I'm sure your daughter will be just as lovely." Rowena said.  
  
"I'm not having children for a looooong time. You'll all be off once we build Hogwarts, and I'll end up running the place." Helga said as they began to fly away.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Godric said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"That's what I've named the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Problem?"  
  
"No, not at all. But you had to put 'Witchcraft' in the name?"  
  
"It'll annoy the clerics." she said with a smile.  
  
******************************  
  
"The king is coming!" a herald called over the distance.  
  
Helga winced. She hadn't talk to Ulric about what Salazar had said. Actually she hadn't talked to Ulric about much of anything of late.  
  
"Just when I think my life is starting to come together." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
She made her way from the apartments she had been using to join the rest of the household in greeting the king. She finally got her first view of his royal highness. She sighed. Why was Aethelred such an idiot? If only Edward was still king.  
  
But wishing wouldn't make it so and she barely remembered the former king. For now she would just have to get through this, for Anya and Ben at least.  
  
She caught Salazar's eye. He smiled and nodded she nodded back. This was going to be some party.  
  
***********************  
  
"Helga!" Salazar called out after her.  
  
Damn, almost made it! she thought. Helga turned and smile. "Yes, oh most esteemed Lord Slytherin?"  
  
He frowned at her. "Helga there's no need to be so formal. Even if it is sarcastic. What's the matter with you? Why aren't you trying to persuade our young king?"  
  
"I, he, um," Helga's voice didn't seem to work.  
  
"Helga! Salazar!" Rowena now came after them. "What's going on? The royal pain is in a snit! Hel, what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Helga screamed.  
  
"That's the problem," Salazar said. "Helga, if you can't do what's necessary, maybe you shouldn't be involved in this venture."  
  
"It was my idea!" she screamed. "Well, Rowena refined it, but you can't keep me from this because I refuse to turn myself into some sort of," she looked around the corridor, then seeing no one whispered, "of whore!"  
  
"Helga, no one is asking you to do any thing you don't want to." Rowena said gently as she glared at Salazar.  
  
"I just can't, Rowena," she said with a stricken look. She bit her lower lip, "I can't do that to Ulric."  
  
"He'll get over it! Look," Salazar said, "I know it's unpleasant, and you don't want to do it, and the boy is repugnant, but this is the survival of our kind! I'd do it if the little pisser fancied men!"  
  
The women looked at him. "You would too, wouldn't you?" Rowena asked.  
  
"For the sake of our kind, yes!"  
  
Suddenly a near by set of doors flung open. Godric stormed out and up to Helga. Through gritted teeth he said, "This is just a warning Helga, but if I were you, I wouldn't go near our king again."  
  
"All, all right," she stammered.  
  
"What happened now?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Our dear King AEthelred was saying some rather lecherous things. About Helga! I had to leave before I did something he'd regret."  
  
"Merlin's beard! Godric you didn't strike the king?" Salazar said.  
  
"Not everyone can slither their way into that slugs good graces. But no, I would have dearly loved to, but I did not strike him."  
  
"Good," Salazar said. "We can still fix this. Helga just has to play the contrite little girl, he'll eat that up. I'll assure him that..."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Rowena said.  
  
"She's not to be left alone in his presence!" Godric commanded. "Not under my roof!"  
  
"We can't put Helga in that situation!" Rowena stressed again. "We can get his approval without compromising her good name."  
  
"No," Salazar assured them, "we can't. I've been talking to his courtiers. He depends too much on his advisers, and before you say it, yes I do hold some influence over the boy, but not enough. Damn church!"  
  
"Salazar, you're being ridiculous!" Rowena said. "We can't ask this of her!"  
  
Helga swallowed. "I'll do it," she said quietly.  
  
"Helga, you don't have to," Godric said.  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm not a child, Godric." She then looked to Salazar. "You're sure there is no other way to convince him?"  
  
"I would not be pushing you to do this if there were any other way," he answered, never once letting his gaze falter.  
  
She nodded. "Then I'll do it. To protect our children for generations to come? It's worth the price. But I swear by every God ever to grace heaven or the human mind, Hogwarts will be the safest place on earth!"  
  
********************* The wedding celebration was a week of festive preparation when all the guests arrived, followed by the wedding day, then the actually celebration of the marriage which would last as long as Godric's best mead, and with Godric that could be awhile. The king had come a day early. Helga had managed to avoid him for three days before the conversation where she had decide to do what was necessary. That left four before the wedding and then following feast.  
  
Rowena watched her sidle her way close to the young king. When ever she thought no ones was watching, Helga's mask slowly began to slip. Then he, or one of his hangers-on would turn to her and she would play her part.  
  
"What is going on?" Richard asked coming to stand next to his wife, disgusted by the same sight. "What ever has gotten into that girl's head?"  
  
Rowena swallowed hard and looked at her husband. If Helga felt even a fraction of what Rowena felt for Richard, doing this in front of Ulric had to be killing the girl.  
  
"Don't judge her too harshly, love," Rowena said quietly. "She's trying to save her people. We need his approval. He must grant us the land. It's a lot of land. He won't agree without extra persuasion."  
  
"And you let her? Remind me never to let our daughter alone with you."  
  
"You think I want her to do this? It's killing me to watch her."  
  
He put an arm around her. "I'm sorry love, but, Helga? She's the sweetest person in the world. I just can't watch her doing something like this. Maybe we can help a little."  
  
"How?" she asked. Richard always found away to renew her hope. It was the reason she finally fell in love with him.  
  
"We need to make sure they're never alone. Or that she is needed elsewhere and has to leave immediately."  
  
Rowena smiled and kissed her husband firmly on the lips. "You're brilliant and I love!"  
  
"Yes, well, I had the good sense to marry you."  
  
"Good response, love. Come let go rescue the poor girl."  
  
***********************  
  
"Your family crest is a bumblebee?" Anya asked.  
  
Helga laughed. "In a few short hours, my friend, it will be yours too."  
  
Anya got this dreamy look on her face and Helga laughed again. "And the sooner this is all over the better," she muttered without thinking.  
  
"And just what does that mean?" Anya asked. "Oh, wait, I know, your going to return to your sanity after this is over? It's the stress of my wedding that's making you crazy!"  
  
"An, please don't start."  
  
"I still say we should just knock him on his..."  
  
"Anya! That is your king! If anyone heard you! Treason is punishable by death, you know!"  
  
"I just hate seeing you do this to yourself. And Ulric," she added.  
  
Helga sighed. "He's actually been helping me."  
  
"He'd rather jump off a bridge!" Anya said.  
  
"Well, actually he's been helping me escape for a time. The Ravenclaws too. It's fun listening to Rowena say I'm the only one who can possibly get Isabo to sleep. But I just smile and say 'women's work' and he actually believe me! Idiot! How can an Idiot like that function as king! I've met jarveys with more brains!"  
  
"Feel a little better?" Anya asked when she had finished her small tirade.  
  
"A little," Helga admitted. "But enough of this. I need a bigger family, let's go get you married to my cousin!"  
  
The young women laughed until Anya finally said, "you know, don't you, that we've always considered you family. Ulric too. I thought Da would kill the king for some of the off color comments he's made about you."  
  
"I know. Comes from spending so much time here when I was young. Sometimes I think they still see me as a child. This week has cured that!" Helga smiled then. "But today is about you! Come, you have a husband waiting."  
  
Anya and Ben looked so happy. They didn't even notice anyone else that day. Helga made it her mission to stay in the background. If no one was there, no one could talk to her. She just wanted to be happy for her cousin, not flirt with that git of a king.  
  
She did an admirable job too. Salazar certainly didn't see her. He was taking to one of the king's advisers. Helga wasn't sure of his name but he was from Kingston-upon-Themes in Surrey, that much she knew. This man had been instrumental in the coronation.  
  
"Salazar, are you sure the girl will convince him?" the man asked.  
  
"Helga will do her part. She knows how important the school will be to our people. You just be sure to tell Aethelred that it's a good idea. I know you don't like my kind, but you're smart enough to know what I can do to if you don't cooperate."  
  
"Your right Slytherin, I don't like your kind. And I don't trust the girl. I know as well as you the kind of influence she could have over him. Even if it is you pulling her strings."  
  
"I am only trying to protect my people," Salazar said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
They moved away and Helga wondered what he meant. Well, Salazar wasn't pulling her strings. They needed that land form the crown, and so far, she had managed to keep herself out of a compromising position.  
  
"Lady Helga?" a page asked at her elbow. She hadn't even noticed the boy. "This is from the king." The boy handed her a piece of rolled parchment and left.  
  
He wanted to meet her alone, later. Well so much for avoiding compromising positions.  
  
********************* Helga had arranged to meet Aethelred in one of Godric's studies. No one would bother them there. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing. At least there was a supply of parchment and ink there, not to mention, red sealing wax. What was it with Godric and red? It didn't really matter. She had drawn up a land grant, all she need was his signature and his seal, which was luckily on his royal ring and so would be present.  
  
She also had a large supply of wine and a drowsiness potion she had brewed. He should be awake just long enough to sign the paper. She would stay with him until morning and then be rid of him.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard, 'why? he could be useful. You could make yourself queen.'  
  
'But I don't want to be queen!' She had argued back to the voice.  
  
'And it's not like you'd need him after you bore a son. The prat would be easy enough to dispose of.'  
  
'No! I don't want to hurt the git!'  
  
'Think of your people.' The voice argued on. 'How safe you could make them if you where queen, if you raised a wizard to be king! Even Merlin tried that, your own ancestor.'  
  
'And look where Arthur ended up! No, AEthelred maybe an idiot, but that's no reason to, to... No, I won't. I won't!' Helga insisted.  
  
The other voice stopped. Where had that come from? she wondered.  
  
*****************  
  
In the hall Salazar swore under his breath. Helga was too strong for his new curse. At least he knew it worked on Mairead. Helga seemed to be especially strong willed. Something to keep in mind. He left then. At least she was going to get the land. There would be other chance get the foolish king under his control.  
  
**********************  
  
When AEthelred had finally come, he was late. Helga had expected him half an hour ago. She almost hoped he was losing interest.  
  
"Helga, glad to see me?" he asked coming over and putting an arm around her, slurring his speech slightly.  
  
Apparently he was just to drunk to know what time it was. Good, that would make things easier.  
  
"I'm always glad to see you, my lord," she said slipping out of his grasp and over towards the desk. "Actually I've really been wanting to talk to you."  
  
She had leaned over the desk in his direction trying to entice him. She felt confident doing this with the large hunk of wood between them. He didn't seem to notice the desk, as he had walked into it, trying to get to her. Then he looked at it quizzically. He had defiantly made this easy on her.  
  
"You've really been wanting to talk?" he smiled drunkenly at her.  
  
"Well, you know about all the bad things happening to my people," she said with a pout.  
  
"Yes, horrible things," he said not looking at her face.  
  
"AEthelred," he looked up at her, "I'd be so grateful if you could help. In fact," Helga said coming to the side of the desk next to him, "I'd be really, really grateful."  
  
He kissed her then. She wanted desperately to slap him in the face. Then he began to paw at her and she want to hit him several other places. No magic, just a nice satisfying thud as he doubled over. But she knew she couldn't. She pulled away.  
  
"AEthelred, I just couldn't. I mean my people are in such danger. How could I possible be happy when they suffer?" she walked back to the other side of the desk.  
  
He followed, staggering. She handed him a glass of wine she had drugged. He drank it all in one gulp.  
  
"But Helga, surely your people can protect themselves? You're a very strong people."  
  
"We could," she said, "if you would just sign this little itty-bitty piece of parchment."  
  
She poured him another glass of wine and he began to drink. AEthelred then looked at the parchment.  
  
"I'll give this to my advisers to loo..."  
  
"I thought it was you who ran the country," she said.  
  
"Of course, but..."  
  
"And how could protecting a large group of your subjects be a bad thing?" she pressed.  
  
"Well it isn't but.."  
  
She then came up very close to him. She began to play with the collar of his robe. "And once I know my people are safe I can enjoy more pleasant things."  
  
He looked down at her and took a large gulp of wine. "Where's the quill?" he asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Right here!" she said getting straight to business now. "And here's sealing wax. Just sign and press your ring."  
  
He did. She had to move his hand to get the seal right, but it was done.  
  
He began to kiss her again. She gritted her teeth and did what she had to, trying not to think about his hands. It only took him a moment more for him to pass out.  
  
Oh thank the stars! Helga thought.  
  
"Mobius Courpus!" she said pointing her wand at him.  
  
Carefully, Helga levitated the sleeping king out of the room. She was half way to her apartments when she was stopped by Godric.  
  
"Helga! What did you do?" he asked seeing the unconscious king.  
  
"I killed him of course," she said and Godric's eyes flew up in shock. "Godric! Do you really think me capable of..." She stopped, remembering the odd voice in her head from earlier. "Anyway, I'm just taking him to my room. I'll imply a few things and then send him on his way."  
  
"And you think he'll go just like that?" Godric asked.  
  
"Yes, look I'll explain everything tomorrow. I had better hurry. Try and make sure no one else sees me."  
  
"All right. I trust you Helga," he said and set off to patrol the corridor.  
  
Godric trusted her. That was reassuring. At least one person did.  
  
********************* Helga stripped AEthelred down to his undergarments and put him in her bed. She got into her nightdress and tried to sleep next to him. She felt extremely guilty. But she had only done what she had too.  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't done yet. She was almost starting to pity the foolish young king.  
  
She managed to get some sleep that night and woke up before him. Helga watched AEthelred sleeping peacefully next to her.  
  
Robin was the only one she had ever woken up next to before. What would her think of her now? And Ulric. He hadn't liked this from the beginning. She knew she was pushing his tolerance just by flirting with AEthelred. What would he do when he heard of this?  
  
She began to play with his hair absently. It was still very early, but he need to be up.  
  
"AEthelred," she whispered.  
  
He stirred a bit didn't wake. "AEthelred," she said a little more forcefully.  
  
This time, he groggily opened his eyes.  
  
"Helga?" he said. "What happened?" He noticed his surroundings. "Last thing I remember we were in one of the studies. Did we?"  
  
She sighed. "No. We tried. You kept insisting that you needed to try another position or another room. We finally ended up here, but you just weren't, um, up to it." She kissed his brow. "It was really sweet though. You just kept trying."  
  
He looked horrified. She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. It'll be our secret." She kissed his brow again and got up. "But I think you should go now. We wouldn't want anyone asking questions."  
  
"No, no," he said. He began to gather his cloths, which Helga had strewn about the room.  
  
"It may be hard to explain the land grant," she said, "and not mention the rest of the night."  
  
His brow furrowed as he clearly tried to remember. He seemed to remember after a moment.  
  
She smiled. "Just don't tell your advisers about it. As far as anyone has to know it's deserted land. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Yes, right of course. Um, good day Lady Helga."  
  
"Good day your majesty." 


	5. A Castle

I realized that I have to type in the disclaimers and I haven't so far. Oops! So okay, here it is, JKR came up with Helga, Godric, Rowena, Salazar, Hogwarts, pretty much everything you recognize. I'm just playing with them. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: A Castle  
  
Godric stood surveying the land before him. They had begun to cast the Muggle repelling charms on the village. It should be empty of Muggles by the end of the summer.  
  
Godric had always loved the summer. He had meet Mairead in the summer. Tonight was the solstice, it was the longest day of summer, and work had begun on the castle that would one-day serve to teach his people. Anya and Ben had been married only four month and were already expecting their first child. Life was perfect, at least it should have been.  
  
Helga had barely talked to anyone for the past four months, which was extremely troublesome. Salazar had been trying to command the entire building operation. Rowena was constantly fighting for control with Salazar. Godric decide to work on an entirely different part of castle and let them get on with it.  
  
And then there was Mairead. She had been withdrawn of late. Her mind seemed to wander all the time. She would only stay in a room with him for moments, if that. He had been trying to talk to her, to see what her had done wrong, but to no avail.  
  
"Da!" a young voice rang out behind him. Godric smiled despite his more troublesome thoughts. At least Rhys was still the same indomitable boy.  
  
"Da," Rhys panted as he skidded to stop beside his father. "You have to come. Salazar and Aunt Rowena are having a huge row."  
  
Godric began walking quickly, Rhys in tow. "What about now?"  
  
"Salazar wants to build below the dungeons. Rowena said that's not practical, as the dungeons are already done. They sent for you and Helga to settle their dispute."  
  
"Oh good," Godric mumbled.  
  
**************** Ulric watched Helga as she walked to where Salazar and Rowena were arguing. Helga didn't seem to thrilled about getting involved in their dispute. Although she didn't seem thrilled about anything anymore.  
  
Helga had been so distraught since she had secured the land grant from the king. Ulric hadn't been thrilled about it himself, but he had supported her decision. Garth had been bringing it up constantly over the past few month in front of both Helga and Ulric.  
  
Ulric had even been invited to spend time at the king's court. It was rumored he was slated for knighthood. He had tried to decline but Helga had said how beneficial it would be to have another ear in the king's court, not to mention another voice advising the king in favor of their people.  
  
Ulric had just returned from the king's court and wanted to talk with Helga. She had made sure that wasn't possible. He sighed. Things were not going as smoothly as they should. ***************  
  
Things were not going as they should. Helga watched Salazar and Rowena argue as she approached. Is this what she had worked for? To watched two adults squabble like children. And Salazar had been so controlling lately. What ever they were arguing about, Helga assumed Rowena was right.  
  
The construction looked like it would take another year, even with magic helping to build it. The sentient magical creatures were not particularly thrilled and she had been designated as ambassador. The grand elves in particular were causing problems.  
  
Godric seemed distracted. Not that she could really blame him. Something was defiantly wrong with Mairead. He was about to become a grandfather. Rhys was still young and needed his parents. Godric was being pulled in too many directions  
  
At least Anya and Benowyc were doing well. And staying far away from Hogwarts.  
  
And then there was Ulric. She just couldn't deal with him right now. She still had lingering guilt about AEthelred. She'd get over it eventually, of course, but how was she suppose to build a relationship with Ulric in the midst of all this. When Ulric had been invited to court she encouraged him to go.  
  
She needed time to think. Unfortunately she hadn't had much time to think while he was gone, or at all fir that matter, over the past four months. She had tired, but just couldn't seem to get five minutes to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Helga sighed. If only she could just get away by herself for an hour of two.  
  
"Salazar, you can't build anything under the dungeons at this point!" Rowena shouted.  
  
The woman was really getting annoying.  
  
"Of course I can, Rowena. It's called magic," Salazar had quipped back.  
  
Rowena gave a scream of frustration. Godric and Rhys were approaching. The great Godric, who didn't even care about the school. Salazar wondered why he bothered to be here at all.  
  
"Rowena listen, we've agreed. We can each teach our students in what every ways we each think necessary! I think this necessary!" Salazar said again.  
  
"A secret chamber that Godric, Helga, and I can't access? Why is that necessary, Salazar?" Rowena screamed.  
  
Now Helga and Ulric were coming. Salazar was not looking forward to a battle with the others. And least not just yet.  
  
"No one could access it, Rowena, That's why it's necessary! I'm going to be here teaching for God only knows how long. I what some place where I can keep working on my own interests, away from prying eyes who could get hurt!"  
  
"Salazar has a point," Helga said.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at her, even Salazar. He had not expected an ally. His Imperio Curse, as it was now named, may not work on her, but maybe should would one day help of her own will. Like not.  
  
"Thank you Helga!" Salazar said. "Some one who sees sense!"  
  
"I don't like the idea, Salazar!" Helga snapped. "But you have a point. We each have our talents. We here for a reason and after every thing I've sacrificed to start this venture I will not have it ruined by the two of you bickering like children!"  
  
Helga turned on her hell and began to march off.  
  
"Helga!" Godric called. "Where are you going?"  
  
She turned back to them. "Away from this madness!" then she disapperated.  
  
******************  
  
Rowena stared at the spot Helga had disappreated from.  
  
"Damn!" she said softly.  
  
"What now?" Godric asked.  
  
"Helga was suppose to go speak to those infernal elves," Rowena answered.  
  
Godric raised an eyebrow. "You don't think we're putting to much pressure on her?"  
  
"Of course not!" Salazar answered.  
  
Suddenly Ulric exploded. "Of course you are! For God's sakes! She didn't have to deal with this much stress while trying to coordinate every witch and wizard South of here! She's done so much!"  
  
"It's no less than she can handle," Salazar said.  
  
"But it is," Ulric said. "She doesn't want to let anyone down. Especially not you three."  
  
"Maybe you should go find her?" sighed Rowena.  
  
"I can't. She doesn't want to talk to me. I'm worried about her. Hopefully she went to see Anya. I know she hasn't yet because Helga would never want to put her burden upon her friends' shoulders. Maybe today will push her towards help."  
  
"I hope so," Godric said. "We need her."  
  
"I though you really didn't care about Hogwarts?" Asked Salazar.  
  
"Come now, old friend you know me better than that! If I didn't believe this place is important. I wouldn't be here." Godric put a hand on Rhys' shoulder. "I want to teach my son here." He gave the boy a warm smile before turning back to the others. "I'll go talk to the elves. Kayla owes me a favor. I guess it's time to claim it. You two needed to stop these petty squabbles. Rowena go work on the Entrance and Great Halls. We need your creative flare there. Sal, magik your sub-dungeon into existence, but from there work on the rest of the dungeons so you're out of Ro's path. Is that workable for everyone?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good," Godric smiled. "Coming with me boys?"  
  
And with that Godric headed towards the forest with Ulric and Rhys in tow.  
  
*****************************  
  
Benowyc watched Helga standing on the parapet. She just stared straight out into the ocean.  
  
"Don't fall," he said.  
  
She tried not to smile. "Oh I won't fall. I might jump, but never fall."  
  
"Very funny. Didn't Granda used to say that too?"  
  
"Yes, and I know why know. People are such a pain."  
  
"Yes, they should all be wiped off the face of the earth" Ben said dryly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "No, I just needed to think. Thanks for letting me up here."  
  
He hugged his cousin tight. "It's your home too. You're always welcome."  
  
"Thanks, I may just take you up on that."  
  
"Do you want to stay the night? It's getting late."  
  
"Thanks, Ben, I think I will. God only knows what I'm facing tomorrow."  
  
"Can't be all bad, Hel. How's Ulric?" he asked without looking her in the eye. "Are you two still...?"  
  
"I barely speak to him," Helga answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ben, you know what I did at your wedding! How could I expect him to be with me after that?"  
  
"Give him a chance, Hel. He's loved you for years," Ben smiled as he said this. "He's only been waiting for a chance. And he thought he had that at last. When he realized you were pulling away, he went back to waiting for you to come to him. Has he gone anywhere? No. He's still right there, waiting for you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Helga flew toward the now nearly finished castle. Magic was a wonderful thing. It allowed the founders to built a monstrous building that would shock most Muggles in just a year and a half!  
  
Seeing the new turrets rising to the sky gave Helga such a feeling of accomplishment. She had started all this. It was because of her efforts. She had help of course. Helga was smart enough to know Hogwarts would never have been built without Salazar, Godric, and Rowena.  
  
Helga flew low and spotted the badger on Ulric's personal banner. She smiled to herself. He was incorrigible. After following her around for so long, and the conversation where Ben had pointed out that he would follow her forever, Helga and snapped at Ulric one day.  
  
"Would you stop badgering me you insane git!" she had screamed. He had said nothing, but the next day the badger banner appeared, letting Helga know Ulric would never leave her.  
  
"Helga!" Ulric called from the ground below now. He waved her over with a great grin on his face.  
  
"How did you spot me?" she asked with a frown as she landed on the ground a few feet away from him.  
  
"With that hair! How could I miss you?" he said pulling her into a kiss the second he reached her.  
  
"Don't tease me about my hair," she pouted.  
  
He laughed. "You can make a joke about as well as you dance," said an idiotic man in love.  
  
"As do you, which is why my feet always hurt after we dance," Helga grinned back at him.  
  
Arms wrapped around each other the walked towards the castle to decide when exactly Hogwarts would open and what students they would teach.  
  
With their arms around each other's waists, Helga and Ulric entered through the large doors to the grand Entrance Hall. Their laughter echoed through the large room. When they opened the doors, however, they were met by the sounds of angry voices.  
  
Helga sighed. "Back into the lions den."  
  
Ulric kissed her on the cheek. "It will be all right, love. The sooner we go in the soon we can leave."  
  
"This all started out so wonderfully," Helga said.  
  
"Come now," Salazar said, hearing her comment. "It hasn't been all bad has it?"  
  
She looked at Ulric adoringly. "No, not all bad."  
  
Salazar laughed. "Young love. Now Ulric, see if you can't educate my son on the virtues of a having a good woman."  
  
"And what would you know about having one woman?" Ulric asked lightly.  
  
Salazar and Ulric's banter was lost to Helga as she watched the others in the room around her. Rowena and Garth were arguing about admitting Muggle- born students. Mairead and Godric were arguing about what age the students should be. And several other witches and wizards were scattered about the large room, arguing.  
  
Godric and Rowena had thought that for a project of this magnitude, other witches and wizards should be involved. They thought it should a contribution to their whole kind. Salazar had been reluctant to allow anyone else a say. Helga was tired of mediating arguments. There were enough problems with just the four of them. Of course with more people, she would be pulled into less arguments. Or so she thought. Apparently people valued her opinion.  
  
"Helga!" Rowena called.  
  
"I've been spotted," Helga whispered to Ulric as she let go of him.  
  
"Be careful," he warned as she walked off.  
  
"Helga tell this..." Rowena began.  
  
'Aren't I suppose to be the child of this group?' Helga thought. 'God give me strength!'  
  
****************  
  
After two and half hours of arguments, Helga's head really hurt. Ulric seemed to sense this and offered her a smile from across the room. Her look clearly said 'can't we just leave them all?' He only smiled more, humor lighting his eyes.  
  
'Damn attractive man!' she thought.  
  
"Helga are you listening?" Mariad snapped.  
  
"I think it's a fine idea to concentrate on educating children, but we mustn't forget those older witched and wizards who will be, well, older," Helga said rejoining the conversation. "This board of Governors is suppose to keep the over all good in mind as well as what's best for the school."  
  
Mairead looked miffed. Clearly Helga had been listening. Something was defiantly wrong with the Lady Gryffindor. Godric had said he thought it was all the stress of forming the school and not being involved at all. So they included her. It hadn't helped. Rowena kept shooting her sister worried looks. Godric insisted she would be all right given time. Salazar seemed unconcerned. Helga was starting to have a hostile relationship with the woman she once modeled herself upon.  
  
It was hours later that she was raving to Ulric, letting out her frustrations when she screamed, "I can't believe that woman was almost my mother-in-law! Gah!"  
  
There was a very pregnant pause. Ulric retreated to a corner of the room with his back to her. Helga mentally kicked herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, love," she said putting her arms around him and leaning her head on his back. "I didn't mean to call up old ghosts."  
  
"He'll always be with us, won't he?" Ulric asked quietly.  
  
Helga let go and took a few steps away. "You'd rather he was forgotten?" she asked with a bit of anger.  
  
"No! Robin was like a brother to me. And I can't forget, Helga. I can't forget you loved him first. You should be with him, not me."  
  
"After all this time your still insecure? Ulric, I love you. Yes, I loved Robin when I was younger, but I was a different person then. Robin was an idealist. I am not as naive as I once was and I don't know if I could stand that scrutinizing glare of his." Helga shuttered. "Worse than my grandfather, he was. But you don't judge me, Ulric. I have never; I could never doubt your love for me. Don't doubt mine for you."  
  
He still hadn't looked at her but he could hear the tears in her voice. "I, I need some air."  
  
Ulric left without looking at her. Helga sat down determined not to cry, and failed.  
  
After Helga had a good cry she decided Ulric was being completely stubborn and should be told so. They had both been living in the castle since last winter and his rooms were down the hall from hers. Once her mind was made up, she set off in his direction. Unfortunately, he shared living space with Garth.  
  
When Helga arrived in their common room Garth was the only one there.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, Helga?" he asked snidely.  
  
"Go jump in the lake, Garth," said Helga as she walked past towards Ulric's room.  
  
She was back a moment later.  
  
"He's not here. He was about ten minutes ago. Came in all sulky, and brooding. I knew it was because of you. It always is. I suggested he talk a walk, or find someone better for him. I think he took a walk. Pity."  
  
Helga gave Garth a nasty look before retreating to find Ulric.  
  
***********  
  
Garth watched her leave and once the echo of her footsteps was gone he went to the near by hearth.  
  
"Incendio!" he called pointing his wand at the empty fireplace. Instantly a fire blazed warm and bright. Taking a green powder from the mantle he through it in the fire.  
  
"Father," Garth called. "They are on their way. Insipid fools."  
  
"Garth! Watch what you say. Be mindful of the girl. She could kill you with a thought! Remember that my son. Helga makes a much better ally then enemy. You've seen how they respond to her. Benowyc my have been Bedower's official heir, but Helga inherited his influence, as well as a great deal of his power. If you hadn't been so foolish in setting yourself against her from your youth, it might by you she is enamored of."  
  
Garth shuddered at his father's words. "What would you have me do, sir?"  
  
"Nothing more for the moment. But if things go as they should today, you may need to comfort your friend. Maybe convince Ulric a nice long trip is in order."  
  
"Yes, father," Garth said, inclining his head.  
  
"Do nothing rash my son. Things may yet be turned our way. You may yet wield great power."  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
***************** Ulric walked alone by the lake enjoying the view of the half finished castle. He loved this view. Helga was working so hard to help build the future, literally. He wanted to help in any way he could. She had said all she need was him to be there with him.  
  
He threw a stone across the surface and watched it hop across the water. Ulric knew he shouldn't be so upset at Helga. It wasn't her fault she had loved Robin first. Ulric had watched them fall in love, even while he fell for Helga.  
  
Ulric had sworn to protect them. Robin deserved Helga. Ulric had never felt like he was worthy of her, but Rob was another matter. They complimented each other so completely. Ulric cherished their friendship and swore to protect them, to see to it they lived a long and happy life together.  
  
Robin wasn't suppose to die. If only he lived, there wouldn't be a problem. They'd be married and he'd be Uncle Ulric to their children.  
  
Ulric threw another stone across the stone.  
  
Robin just wasn't suppose to die. Maybe Robin and Helga wouldn't have lasted. Maybe Helga would still love him, Ulric Hufflepuff. Either way, Robin was suppose to be here.  
  
Ulric threw yet another stone cross the lake. He didn't even watch as it skipped out of sight.  
  
"Fifteen, impressive," said a female voice behind him.  
  
Ulric turned hoping to see Helga, but saw quite a different woman.  
  
Ulric was staring at a painfully beautiful woman. She had long slivery blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She couldn't have been more then fifteen or sixteen years old.  
  
"Are you Ulric Hufflepuff?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said recovering himself. "Yes, I am."  
  
She smiled at him. "I've been watching you. You a remarkable man, my lord."  
  
Ulric shook his head. "Lady, I deserve no such praise. But you have me at a loss. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Zarena. I believe you know my brother, Garth."  
  
"You are Garth's long lost sister?" He laughed as he noted the similarities to his friend. "He said you were to stay with your mother's people."  
  
"I was," she said frowning. "But it was impossibly boring there. I'd much rather be put in the world. My father is doing great things. I have come to help him."  
  
"A noble cause, Lady."  
  
"One you yourself have under taken, though for another reason I am told." She smirked as Ulric frowned. What's this, you do not seem pleased?"  
  
"I assume you refer to the Lady Helga Dumbledore? I have begun to wonder about her of late."  
  
"She had cause you to lose faith? Poor man." Zarena put one hand to his face and kissed his other cheek.  
  
"Nay, lady," he said sadly, "she did not cause me to lose faith. I find it was not as strong as I imagined. But welcome to Hogwarts. May you find what you seek."  
  
Ulric left then. Zarina smiled. "Oh I have dear Ulric. I have."  
  
*****************  
  
"Ulric," Helga said hesitantly to the shadow in front of her.  
  
He turned. He looked tired. At the sight if her he slowly shook his head and turned back to the view from the turret he stood on.  
  
Helga walked up to him, but didn't say anything. It was a beautiful view. When the towers were finished, they could see for miles.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ulric asked.  
  
"Looking for you," she said quietly. "I found you, so here I am."  
  
"And why would you care where I am?" he said coldly.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Helga said it simply with no guile or secondary meanings. He simply stared at her open mouthed. After the way he walked out on her earlier, how could she make such a pronouncement?  
  
"It's very simple," she continued when he did not speak. "For the past four years or so, you've been my rock. You saw me through Robin's death when you were morning too. You saw me through my grandfather's death and Benowyc's wedding. More so, you stayed despite what I did at the wedding. I don't think Rob would have. And you've been with me through all this Hogwarts mess. You've been loyal, steadfast and true. I can't think what I'd do without you. Ulric, I love you more than I know how to say, and when you left today I thought the bottom had dropped out of my world. I found you, and I'll be damned before I let you go again. I have been trying to tell you that."  
  
"Well," he said to stunned to speak, "there we are then."  
  
"There I am anyway." Helga looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "Ulric, I have to wonder if the only reason you've stayed with me so long is because of your loyalty to Robin."  
  
"Helga, I..."  
  
When he didn't go on she felt hollowed out. "Oh, well, I, I guess I'll just have to live with that then."  
  
"No, Hel, you'll have to live with me," he said and kissed her." Helga you have the most amazing sense of justice of anyone I've ever met. How can you be so hard on yourself? You've worked so hard to found this school. You've given up so much. You've be completely selfless. I love you with all the fires of hell and songs of heaven. I've never felt worthy of you, and I don't know if I ever will, but you went a long towards fixing that today. I'll make myself good enough for you, you see."  
  
"Ulric," Helga smiled and placed a hand on his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You're a great deal too good for me. But I'm not about to complain. Try and make your self better if you insist. You won't be able too."  
  
She kissed him again, and they lost all sense of time or the world around them. 


	6. The School

"Ulric! Ulric!"  
  
Hearing his name being shouted down the corridor, Ulric turned to see Rhys running towards him. The boy looked more like his brother everyday. Now he was coming barreling down heir flying, and grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Ulric! Are we going to do the sword training today?" Rhys asked skidding to a halt in front of him. "You promised and Aunt Rowena has released me from her evil clutches."  
  
Ulric laughed. The kid was certainly more spirited than Robin ever was.  
  
"Don't talk about your aunt that way," Ulric said trying not to smile, or remember that he had probably heard that from Helga. "Just think you'll be so far ahead of your class mates next year."  
  
"Aw, Helga says it all the time," Rhys said. "And you didn't answer my question!"  
  
"All right, I just have to speak to your father. Want to come with me?"  
  
"No, I'll go to the practice room and set up!" Rhys turned and was off and running again.  
  
************** Ulric came to the entrance of the tower Godric and his family had be using as living quarters. A painting of three children about eleven years old, two boys and girl with dark red hair way blocked the passage.  
  
"Can we help you?" one of the boys asked. He had curly blonde hair.  
  
"I'd like to go in please," Ulric said. "I need to speak with Godric."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," the other boy said, a knowing look in his young eyes.  
  
Ulric suppressed the urge to say that the painting wasn't him. After all, it was. "Thank you, but I must speak with him."  
  
"Mother and father are not in a fit state to receive guests," the other boy, Robin at age eleven, said.  
  
"Maybe you should just wait until Rowena comes out?" suggest young Helga from the painting.  
  
Ulric shook his head. "I can't be put off."  
  
"Suit yourself," Robin shrugged.  
  
The three companions in the painting looked at one another. A silent communication past between them. As one, they swung open the doorway.  
  
Once inside, Ulric knew why the panting had tried to put him off. Even now he hated seeing Godric and Mairead argue. That's what they were doing now. The painting must have been able to hear through the door.  
  
"Mairead, you're being unreasonable!" Godric said.  
  
"I lost one son because of those people. I will not lose another!" she screamed.  
  
"No Muggles-born child killed Robin!" Godric nearly shouted back. "An eleven year old would not put Rhys in danger. Especially with all of the training he has! He'll be more advanced that most of the students. I wouldn't mind him helping me teach. You have nothing to fear, love."  
  
Godric had put his arms around his wife now. Ulric might have been distinctly uncomfortable if not for the presence of Rowena.  
  
"He is right," Rowena said. "Just calm down and see reason. I'll be living here with my two-year-old daughter. Would I put her at risk?"  
  
"No," Mairead consented.  
  
Ulric cleared his throat loudly. "If I may?" he said uncertainly. "I've been training Rhys in dueling, both by magical means and with common weapons. Any one who attacked that boy would be hard pressed to find a worse target."  
  
Mairead offered him a small smile, a rare occurrence these days. "I know you'll all protect him. I just can't help but worry. My head is killing me. I think I'll go lie down."  
  
"You've been have headaches a lot of late," Godric said concernedly. "Maybe you should see a healer."  
  
"I'll be fine once I get some rest," she said. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."  
  
Godric flung himself into a near by chair. He looked extremely tired. Rowena stood behind him and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.  
  
"I know my sister," she said. "She'll be alright."  
  
"No," Godric said in a hollow voice, "something is very wrong with her. With you too, for that matter."  
  
Rowena withdrew her hand as though his touch burned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. It must just be the stress we're all under from this place. You just aren't yourself."  
  
"Stress," Rowena repeated. "Muggles don't even have that concept yet, do they?"  
  
"I don't think so," Godric said.  
  
"Does stress make you hear voices?" Rowena asked absently. "Godric, I feel as though I'm losing my mind!"  
  
"What kind of voices?" Ulric asked. The older pair was startled by his question. They probably forgot he was there.  
  
"Telling me to do things," Rowena said. "Things I would never do. I haven't even told Richard about it. It scares me. If I knew what it was I could fight it. But we have amassed the largest collection of scrolls and writings ever, and I still can't find an explination!"  
  
"That's actually why I'm here," Ulric said. "Helga mentioned something like that some time ago. I would have dismissed it, but lately I..."  
  
He shock his head as his voice trailed off. Godric looked at his two friends. These people, a man he had helped to raise, and his wife's sister, couldn't both be going insane.  
  
"There, maybe," Godric tried to think. "Could it be some unknown magic?"  
  
"I, I suppose," Rowena said. "Then there wouldn't be any past writings about it. Ulric, you must tell me everything you know. If I write it all down, I may be able to find a pattern."  
  
"Tomorrow, about an hour past noon?" Ulric suggested. "That should give us most of the afternoon to work."  
  
"Good," Rowena said and nodded. She was already thinking.  
  
"Well, I promise Rhys fencing today. If you'll excuse me." Ulric left with a slight bow.  
  
When the painting closed behind him, the three children looked at him.  
  
"Voices, ah?" his younger image asked.  
  
"You knowm hearing voice no one else can is never a good thing," young Robin warned.  
  
"But he's not the only one," little Helga said, "If Rowena is hearing them too that it must be bad magic." The little girl smacked bother her companions on the arm. "Don't pick on him!"  
  
Ulric walked away smiling. Were they ever really that young?  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
At Midsummer, just months before Hogwarts opened, Helga and Ulric were wed on the school grounds. It was a small cerimony. Only those already at Hogwarts, and Benowyc's family were there.  
  
Helga couldn't believe how nervous she was before the cerimony. Anya, and Rowena were sitting with her.  
  
"You'll be fine, Helga," her friend and cousin said. "The best day of my life was the one I joined your family."  
  
"That's right, my dear," Rowena said. "I never thought I would marry. Now I can't imagine what I would be with Richard. And we were all expecting this, you know?"  
  
"Really?" Helga asked. "How could you know when I didn't?"  
  
"Because he loves you, Helga," Anya said. "As much as, as anyone."  
  
"You can say it, Anya," Helga smiled. "As much as Robin did. He was your brother, I know you wanted me to be your sister."  
  
"But I married your cousin. We're still family," her friend smiled.  
  
"You girls never needed a marriage to form that bond," Rowena told them.  
  
"And I love Ulric as much as I did Rob. Not in the same way, but just as much."  
  
Sadness touched everyone's eyes for a moment.  
  
"How very touching!" Zarena said from the doorway.  
  
Mairead stood with her. "Would you ladies excuse us. I would like to speak with Helga." It wasn't a request.  
  
"Of course, sister dear," Rowena said. But as she past she whispered, "If you taint this day for her, I will never forgive you."  
  
Mairead nodded.  
  
"Mother, what could be so important that can not be said infront of us. We're all family. Well nearly," she said glancing at Zarina.  
  
Mairead smiled. "I just want to talk to her for a moment. My grandchildren are asking for their mother. Go see to them."  
  
Helga saw the eyes of the woman she had known as a child when Mairead spoke of her grandchildren. It faded quickly.  
  
"You too, Zar," Mairead said.  
  
The young woman did not look happy, but left with the others.  
  
What is this about, Mairead," Helga asked.  
  
"A warning, Helga. Ther are forces at work against this union."  
  
"I know," Helga said coldly. "She just left with your daugter and sister."  
  
"Zarena's infatuation with Ulric has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Like hell it doesn't!" Helga shot. "That girl has been trying to get her claws in Ulric since she got here!"  
  
"She isn't a girl, Helga. Do not underestemat her."  
  
"She is a girl, bearly out the cradle!"  
  
"At her age, you were already planning to marry my son," Mairead reminded.  
  
Helga winced. "I was wondering if you'd bring that up."  
  
"I know you loved him very much, Helga. And I know you love Ulric. Ulric has always loved you. They were right you know. I moment Robin died, I expected you would wed Ulric."  
  
Helga sat in shook her head at this statement. But how do you doubt some thing that stares you right in the face.  
  
"But I have not come about the past," Mairead continued, "or your twised love life. I get a sence of great darkness. I can feel it but I can't see it, and I don't know why! It focuses on you know, but your all in danger. My sister and my husband! Great darkness! You all need to be warned! Hogwarts...attack...darkness...close! So close!"  
  
Helga grew alarmed as the woman became increaingly frantic. Her words became halted like it was a struggle to get them out. Suddenly Zarina bust in.  
  
"I heard sreaming! Mairead, Mairead are you all right?" she asked sitting in front of Mairead.  
  
Zarina stared in her eyes for a long moment and Mairead clamed down.  
  
"Yes, fine," she said flatly. "Helga, many blessings on your union."  
  
With that she rose and Zarina suported her out of the room.  
  
**************  
  
"That was close," Garth said to his sister.  
  
"How did she slip so far from control?" the girl wondered.  
  
"We must speak to father imdeately," he said.  
  
"What do we do with her?" Zarina asked.  
  
"Bring her for now," Garth said. "She hasn't been one the best of terms with either Helga or Ulric. No one will think twice about her absence."  
  
"Gryffindor will, and her sister, the meddler! Mairead has had too many unexplain absences."  
  
"It can't be helped now. She seems to be fighting the curse. If you hadn't reinforced it, she may have slipped. You'll have to keep a closer eye on her."  
  
The girl nodded and escorted the older woman out of the room. Her brother closing the dorr as they left the now empty room. **************************  
  
On the first day of the last new moon of the summer, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry opened it's doors to the first students. Carriages were sent out nearly a week in advance to insure everyone was able to get there. There were still a few problems to work out. Some students who promised to come never arrived. The carriages sent to fetch them vandlized in someway.  
  
But that didn't stop the Founders. The Hogwarts Four, as the Wizarding community had begun to call them, stood at the front of thier Great Hall to welcome the new comers. Behind them was a long table filled with friends they had gathered to help teach. Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin waited to pick thier students.  
  
It was Rowena who desvised the spell. The Founders stood around the student and the spell was cast. The person's true talents, nature, and goals all became clear to the Founders. It took a different amount of time for each student, and things were only shown to the Founders. In all, having started just after breakfast, the sorting of students last until super.  
  
They knew the first class would be the largest. The decided not to take any student over the age of fourteen into that class. The was the age young people want out into the world and it would be hard to tear them from their lives after that. In future years they could consentrait on the younger pupils. Eleven had been the age established, but anyone older wishing to learn could come after that.  
  
There were also classes for older witches and wizards. Those of the community who felt they should know more. But they were not sorted as the young were. The young ones would be staying at Hogwarts for a number of years. They could theorically stay for the rest of their lives, if they decided to teach. Those who were already witches and wizards though, would only come to add to thier magic, not learn everything from scratch.  
  
It wasn't very disiplined. Rowena had insisted that would come with time. Helga liked the free approach to teaching. And she liked her students too. So many of them were just in awe of the magic around them. Yes, Hogwarts had definatly been a good idea. 


	7. A Return

Disclaimer: Not mine. : (  
  
Chapter 7: A Return  
  
Ten years after Hogwarts had been founded, Helga Hufflepuff stood across the lake surveying her castle and rubbing her overly large stomach. Ten years seemed so short, yet it was a lifetime. Her first students had come and gone. She had two children, and a third on the way. The attacks, which had prompted the building of the school, had all but stopped. Or maybe it was that the deaths had stopped. Whatever the reason, there was peace.  
  
She smiled at the sight of the castle and the two people coming towards her. Rhys was 21 years old and he was coming homing for a visit. With him was little Isabo, running and laughing at her cousin's stories.  
  
Helga could see him talking as they approached. Isabo was only twelve but in absolute awe of her older cousin. Rhys saw Helga watching them and waved at her.  
  
"Hullo!" he called.  
  
"Welcome back," Helga answered with a big grin and hug as soon as he was close enough.  
  
"My God! You're huge!" he said holding her at arms length.  
  
"Very tactful," Helga laughed. "Isa, do the other know this prodigal son has returned?"  
  
"Nope!" she said proudly. "I saw him first and brought him straight to you. Just like you asked."  
  
"Thank you Isabo, but you had better run and tell the others Rhys is back."  
  
The girl smiled and ran off. Rhys laughed at her retreating from.  
  
"She certainly has a lot of energy. I can't imagine where it comes from."  
  
"I remember a certain cousin of hers at that age. Seems to run in the family." Helga smiled at him, but there was sadness in her eyes.  
  
Rhys cleared his throat loudly. "So you wanted to see me? How did you know I would be here today?"  
  
"Walk with me," Helga said.  
  
They began to circle the lake and for a long time, she said nothing. Rhys waited for her to speak. He had been hearing stories of his surrogate sister going insane, of her screaming in the night. He knew the whispers were greatly exaggerated, but couldn't help wondering just the same.  
  
"Rhys, have you ever met a True Seer? You have been traveling so much, surely you must have met one."  
  
"No," he said. "At least no one ever said anything to me. You'd have to be the closest I've ever come, but you haven't had a vision since you were a girl."  
  
"But I have. They've started again," Helga said. "And I'm worried for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes, little Rhys, for you. I have seen you in great pain. Not physical, but emotional."  
  
"May I ask the nature of this pain, then?" he said grinning at her.  
  
Helga stopped and looked him dead in the eye. "Your heart will be ripped out and handed to you."  
  
"Well," he said at a loss, "that was gruesome."  
  
Helga shrugged. "You asked."  
  
***************************  
  
Helga slipped quietly into the Great Hall, not an easy feat considering she was the size of hippogriff. Of course she didn't escape Ellsinore's notice. Helga smiled as her quite little daughter padded silently over to her. Elsie beamed up at her mother but said nothing. She took her mother's hand and managed to disappear behind Helga.  
  
Helga wondered how a seven year old could act like that, knowing exactly what the situation called for. She must get it from her father.  
  
"What have I missed?" Helga asked Elsie as they faded into a quiet alcove.  
  
"Da and Godric were talking. They seemed upset. Then they heard Rhys was back and he brought someone with him, a black smith, which cheered them up. Salazar came over to them. Godric and Salazar made angry faces at each other. But they always do that. Mummy, what's a mudblood?"  
  
Helga frowned and bent down to her daughter's level. "A mudblood is a very bad name for someone who doesn't come from a magical family. You are not to say that word to someone."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," came the tiny reply. "Can I go to the forest with Isa later? She said Rhys promised to take her and I want to go too."  
  
"I think you're still too little, sweetie," Helga said with a sad smile. "Isabo has been learning things and Rhys can teach how to protect herself from dangerous things that live in the forest. Your just not ready."  
  
"Aww!"  
  
"Yet," Helga said. "Give it few more years."  
  
"I will. You'll see Mum. I'll be as strong as you and Da someday."  
  
"I have no doubt," Helga said with a chuckle. "Just make sure you let Fredric come with."  
  
Ellsinore sniffed. "Little brothers are such a bother. I'll let him come, but I'm not waiting two years for him to catch up."  
  
"Deal," Helga smiled. "Come on, let's go find your Da and brother."  
  
Helga found Ulric talking to Godric, Salazar, Garth, Richard, Rhys, and a young man she hadn't met, but knew was Leonardo Black, son of a prominent Scottish black smith and Rhys' traveling companion. Her son Fredric, and Garth's son Xander were standing near by their father's but talking quietly to each other.  
  
"I tell you, Godric," Salazar was saying, "My students could out hex yours any day! In pure magical talent no one has topped any of my students."  
  
"I do beg to differ, dear Salazar," Godric said with a tight smile. "I believe one Helga's older girls bested your champion just yesterday."  
  
Salazar frowned. "Yes, the boy over stepped his bounds and wasn't prepared for the consequences. But had he been ready! And it wasn't one of your students!"  
  
Before Godric could answer Helga interrupted. "Yes, we poor weak woman couldn't possibly best a man in proper duel. Really, Salazar! Hasn't Rowena beaten you once or twice?"  
  
"I think the total was eight!" Richard laughed.  
  
"You two should really stop showing off," Helga chuckled. "One day you may get yourselves in too deep a hole to escape."  
  
"Ah, this must be the Lady Helga," young Leonardo said when Helga finished. "I have heard so much about your grace, charm and beauty. Rhys' descriptions pale in compression to the source. I am..."  
  
"Obviously Leonardo Black!" Helga finished for him.  
  
"Please, just Leo, milady," He said wrinkling his nose at his full name. "And I must say to all of you the stories I heard from Rhys don't do this place, or any of you, justice. I wish my father would have allowed me to come study here."  
  
"Study!" Rhys said clapping his friend around the shoulder. "When have you ever engaged in intellectual pursuits? No, my dear fellow, you will teach these children how to fight and smite their own weapons, but I'll be damned if I see you near the library!"  
  
Leo laughed. "You know me too well my friend!"  
  
Despite Helga's rather cryptic warnings upon his arrival, Rhys was enjoying his homecoming. His sister would be coming tomorrow with her children. Anya's oldest son, Herowyc, would be starting his education this year. The other three would be coming to visit their grandparents and other kin.  
  
The only person Rhys had yet to see was his mother, and by extension, Zarena who never left Mairead's side. He didn't think on Salazar's daughter at all, except the fact Helga disliked her. But Helga disliked Garth as well, so maybe the problem was with Salazar's children in general. Either way, it mattered not to him.  
  
"Rhys!" Isabo cried running over to her cousin. "Mum sent me to find you. She wishes to speak to you in her study near the library."  
  
Rhys smiled to his companions. "When the Lady Rowena wish to speak with you, it is best not to keep her waiting. Lead on Isa!" he called and playfully ran after the girl.  
  
"I swear," Godric said as he watched his son chasing after his niece, "the boy will never grow up."  
  
"It will happen soon enough, Godric," Helga said sadly. "Do not force it on him."  
  
***************  
  
Helga watched Rhys closely that day. She knew what was coming but not how to stop. In truth, she wasn't sure she should even try. It was his life. The man could make his own mistakes. He was not her reasonability. Little brothers be damned!  
  
"Hey, if I didn't know better," Ulric said from behind her making her jump, "I'd be jealous of Rhys."  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "I'm worried for him."  
  
"Zarena again?" he asked.  
  
"I've told you the dream, are you not worried at all?"  
  
"Helga, love," he said taking her hand, "I know have these visions, and I know the truth of them. But we cannot judge people on acts they haven't committed."  
  
"So this about Garth then?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Ulric gave frustrated sigh and turned away. "There is a war coming, Ulric. He is on the wrong side. He is by no means the mastermind. I haven't seen who that is, but I have an idea."  
  
"You think Salazar's daughter to be evil incarnate?"  
  
"I think something very odd has been going on with that girl. She talks to no one but Mairead, who talks to almost no one but her. She is always being found places she should not be. She is constantly going after you."  
  
Ulric smiled widely at her. "So that's it. You're jealous. Don't worry love. You have nothing to fear."  
  
"That's not it!" Helga insisted. "Don't patronize me. Were you listening at all? And no, I don't thing she'd evil incarnate. I think Salazar is!"  
  
"What's Salazar?" asked the man him self as he happened upon them.  
  
"Nothing," Helga muttered to the floor.  
  
"You do go screaming, 'I think Salazar is' for no reason Helga." Salazar smiled warmly at her. "Come dear, we have always been friends. I have always been kind. I promise not to judge you."  
  
"We were arguing over the Muggle-born issue again." Ulric lied quickly.  
  
"Ah, and I was in the wrong, I presume?" he asked.  
  
"They're just children, Salazar," Helga said. "They only know what they are taught. We can teach them here. Even if it is new to them and hard at first. They are magic too. They belong among us, and we need their strength."  
  
"Right, so they know how to kill us in our beds? Or more accurately, lead their parents to us. I don't like the danger they pose, Helga. Was it not your grandfather who proposes drawing away from the Muggles completely?"  
  
"I am not my grandfather," she replied.  
  
"Mores the pity," he said sadly. "We could use his strength now. Excuse me." Salazar left, leaving a stunned Helga in his wake.  
  
*********************  
  
Rhys looked around Rowena's study. It wasn't like his aunt to send a summons and then ignore her guest. He assumed what ever was keeping her must be important.  
  
She had mentioned earlier that day that she wanted to speak to him about prophecies. Rhys had been one of Helga's best students in Divinations. He had written to his aunt about all he was learning abroad and she had hoped he learned something to help her decipher a particular vision. Rhys supposed that was why he was here.  
  
Across a large oak desk, Rowena had strewn a collection of papers. She was surprisingly disorganized. Well, she knew exactly where everything was, but nobody else could ever figure out her system. Godric swore up and down that she used magic to confuse them and keep her precious research safe. Due to the fact that she never denied this charge, Rhys suspected his father was right.  
  
What really surprised Rhys when he glanced at the papers, was that the top parchment was a painting. It was a beautifully rendered animal scene. In the center a lion and a serpent stood facing each other. A dragon and raven were in the background between them. Behind the lion stood and chestnut mare, large bull with phoenix perched on one of his horns, a grey wolf, another large dog and a line of animals that faded into the background or off the edges. Behind the serpent were a white wolf, a jackal, a falcon in flight, a skunk, a rat and then the same pattern of fading that the other side had. They looked lined up for battle.  
  
"I see you have found our future," Rowena said.  
  
Rhys jumped. "Aunt Rowena! You scared me."  
  
"So I see," she said. Mairead and Zarena followed Rowena in the room.  
  
"Mother!" Rhys said going to embrace her.  
  
Zarena stepped in front of him. "I wouldn't," she warned.  
  
Rhys had never paid much attention to Zarena when he was younger. She was just one of those nebulous 'older students.' But now that he looked at her he was stunned, not just by her beauty, because she was beautiful, or the fact she was keeping him from his mother, but by the sadness in her deep grey eyes. He was certain that was never there before.  
  
"What's the matter with my mother?" he asked.  
  
"Mairead," Rowena said. "Sit."  
  
She did. She followed the command like a trained puppy.  
  
"Mum?" Rhys said.  
  
"Don't get to close," Zarena warned again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Rowena said gently. "She's been ordered to kill you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your mother has been ordered to kill you and your father if you get within arms reach," Zarena said. "Your nephews as well."  
  
"Why?" he asked. "How?"  
  
"Salazar," Rowena answered.  
  
"That still doesn't help, Aunt Ro," Rhys sulked.  
  
"I'm afraid," Zarena said slowly, "That you won't like the answer to that."  
  
"You bloody well bet I won't like the answer! What the hell has happened to my mother?"  
  
"It's a curse," Zarena explained. "She's been under it since before I even came here. For a long while I was helping my father by watching her. You see she was very strong willed, your mother."  
  
"Was?" he asked a sense of dread growing deeper every second.  
  
"For over a decade she'd been under a very powerful mind-controlling curse. The Mairead I knew is long gone," Rowena said. "Her mind broke."  
  
"So fix her!" Rhys demanded.  
  
"We can't," Zarena said.  
  
Before he even realized what he was doing, Rhys drew his wand. With a wave of one hand he pinned Zarena to the wall and strode up to her. Wand aimed menacingly at her throat he growled, "You had better find a way."  
  
"Rhys!" Rowena scolded. "Since when is it alright to attack a lady?"  
  
"She is no lady! The treacherous bitch has destroyed my mother! No wonder Helga hates her."  
  
Zarena began to laugh insanely. Rhys looked confused and finally released her. Through out all this, Mairead sat watching with unseeing eyes.  
  
"Your right," Zarena said. "I can't be trusted, I've only kept her alive or the past ten years."  
  
"Death would be better than a half life," Rhys said absently. "Why? Why would he do this?"  
  
"Because he wants control!" Zarena screamed. "He wanted to use her against your family. Apparently he tried Helga first, but her mind was too strong. Your mother is a very powerful witch. He has had her cast dangerous spells that he wouldn't risk himself."  
  
"But why kill us now?" Rhys asked.  
  
"Because of this," Rowena said pointing to the painting he was studying earlier.  
  
She tapped it with her wand. Before the animals were alive, they just stayed and one point in the painting, poised for the attack. Now they fought, the serpent and the lion still in the center.  
  
"Is that a basilisk?" Rhys asked. He'd never seen a snake that big.  
  
"The serpent king and the king of beast fighting for control," Zarena said absently watching the painting.  
  
Suddenly the lion spread a pair of magnificent wings.  
  
"Where did those come from?" Rhys asked in shock.  
  
"Don't you recognize your namesake young Gryffindor?" his aunt asked. "That's a golden griffin. 'Griffin d'or' in the Frankish tongue of your grandfather's people."  
  
The griffin and the basilisk fought until finally the griffin won.  
  
"Guess who's the snake and who's the lion," Zarena said. 


	8. The Raven

Disclaimer: Not mine. : (  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Rhys paced back and forth in front of Helga ranting. He had been at Hogwarts for two weeks now. His father's inaction and the fact that he didn't know who to trust were starting to get to him.  
  
"Rhys, your making me dizzy," Helga said. "It's not good to torment a pregnant woman like this."  
  
"How could we not know, Helga? I mean, Salazar even looks the part of villain now!" he cried continuing pace.  
  
"Rhys, you're being illogical."  
  
"I cut off the idiotic beard!" he said petulantly.  
  
"You're still upset about your mother," Helga said.  
  
"Of course I am!" Rhys said. "Now I know why you hate Zarena."  
  
"I don't hate her," Helga said. "She annoys me, but I don't hate her."  
  
"Only because your too good a person." Helga blushed crimson.  
  
"Now stop that. I'm not lying off you. Sit down!" He did, looking at her little bewildered for yelling at him. "Now, I want you just think through things calmly. Your father is still looking to see if there is anything that can be done for your mother. That does not mean he isn't acting."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We, Rowena, Godric and I, have been working on fortifying Hogwarts. No one knows about this. No one! We're casting enchantments even Salazar doesn't know about, but we need Slytherin blood for the spells. Four lines of magic run through this place and it can't be changed now. Zarena's been helping us, as well as caring for your mother. Remember that before you judge her too harshly."  
  
Rhys looked unseeingly at the far wall. "She's been helping."  
  
"Yes," Helga said going over to him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The Raven flies the side of the Lion in the end. He can not stand without her."  
  
*********************  
  
Rhys walked by the lake troubled by what Helga had said. "The Raven flies by the side of the Lion in the end. He can not stand without her." What was she talking about? Was it another prophecy? Or, as he privately thought more likely, has Helga just lost it entirely.  
  
"Rhys!" Leo called running up behind his friend.  
  
Rhys turned to see him followed closely by Zarena. The Lion and the Raven. Leo meant lion and Zarena was obliviously the raven Helga had mentioned.  
  
"You alright, Rhys?" Leo asked. "Have you already heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"I take that as a no," Zarena said. "Your mother has been killed."  
  
"What?" Rhys said. "I, what?"  
  
Leo looked at her and shook his head. "Be a little more blunt, could you?"  
  
"My mum is dead," Rhys said ignoring them. "How?"  
  
"My father," Zarena said. She looked around nervously. "I don't want to give details here. Your family is gathering in your aunt's study."  
  
Rhys nodded and began walking back towards the castle. Leo grabbed Zarena's elbow.  
  
"What's the idea telling him like that? Don't you care? Don't you have any feeling at all?"  
  
Zarena looked at him, truly confused. "Yes, I have feeling. Mairead is gone. She was my, well she was the person I was closest to in the world!"  
  
"You have an odd way of showing it!" Leo shouted. "And it really doesn't say much if the person closest to you was zombie you were assigned to watch! If you ever hurt Rhys like that again I'll... do something unpleasant!"  
  
Zarena watched as he stalked after Rhys. What did two idiots matter anyway?  
  
'They matter quite a bit, and you know it,' she thought. 'They are our best hope and you may be the only one who knows that.'  
  
******************************  
  
Helga grumbled audibly as another one of Godric's elves came in the see to her.  
  
"Lady Hufflepuff is not looking happy," the little green creature said. "Lady Hufflepuff should be being happy. Is not good for the baby to be so sad. No, no, no."  
  
Helga ignored the elf rather than yell at it. She went back to drawing out another vision she had. She defiantly had time to ponder the meanings of her visions. From what she could figure out, all signs pointed to the Gryffindor heir as being the 'savior.'  
  
A soft knock at her door brought her attention up. Zarena slipped into the room.  
  
"Your children are asleep," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Helga responded looking critically at the younger woman.  
  
Zarena had been helping take care of Helga's children since she couldn't get out of bed. She had been quite depressed since Mairead's passing.  
  
"'Rena," Helga said gently, "come here please.  
  
Zarena entered fully and crossed to Helga's bed. Helga patted an empty patch of mattress next to her. Zarena dutifully sat.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you know," Helga said. "You didn't kill her."  
  
"I as good as did," the other woman answered. "You were right about me. The others should have listened to you."  
  
"I was upset because you were hanging all over my husband. And you did a bit more I gather."  
  
"I tried to seduce him," Zarena admitted without batting an eye. "It didn't work."  
  
"I know it didn't," Helga said trying no to laugh at the very idea of Ulric betraying her like that. "You really don't understand love, do you?"  
  
"Love is a myth," the younger woman answered cynically.  
  
"No it isn't," Helga said forcefully. "You need to get past that idea if you ever plan to be happy."  
  
"I don't," Zarena said.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Plan to be happy," she said. "I don't think I can be. My mother was a Dark creature. My father is a, well there aren't adjectives foul enough to describe the traitorous son of a.."  
  
"Yes, but what are you, Rena?" Helga asked cutting her off. "You aren't your parents or your brother, who by the way, is just as bad as your father. You need to find your own place. And look at what you do when given your own choices. You cared for Mairead. You helped us put up new defenses. And now you're caring for my children. You didn't have to do any of that. You could have just made sure Mairead didn't brake free for the curse without caring on a personal level, and said to hell with the rest of us. Somewhere, deep, deep, deep inside of you is a good person."  
  
"Do you really think I can be good?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Anything is possible, my dear," Helga answered. "Snow in Hell for instance."  
  
Zarena actually giggled. She stopped herself quickly. She did not giggle!  
  
Helga just smiled, her eyes twinkling with knowledge and kindness. "Could you please go and fetch Ulric, Richard, Rowena and Rhys for me, Leo too, I think."  
  
"What about Godric?" Zarena asked.  
  
"If he will come," Helga said sadly. Then she brightened. "Rena," she called halting the other at the door, "you have a lovely smile. Try to use it more."  
  
Zarena just nodded and left. Helga, still smiling, went back to her prophecies. 


	9. The Three Founders

Disclaimer: Not my world, I just live here.  
  
Chapter 9: The Three  
  
For three month now Rhys Gryffindor had been watching Zarena Slytherin with a mix of concern and curiosity. She was an odd woman. Sarcastic with a sharp tongue to deliver her barbs, she could reduce any one to silence, except Helga, who was usually amused by her young friend's comments. Rhys had noticed Leo seemed to be on the receiving end of many of those comments.  
  
Indeed, Helga and Zarena spent much time together. Helga usually with her new infant son in tow would talk for hours with Zarena. Somehow, Helga had even managed to change the other's name to 'Rena.' Rhys wasn't exactly sure when, but everyone had started calling her that, even her father and brother.  
  
Salazar for his part was more and more displeased with his daughter's defiance. Rhys was beginning to worry about her safety. He was so worried he was trying to convince his father and brother-in-law that she needed more protection, especially as she was spending do much time with Helga and, by extension Anya. Rhys knew his sister was the key and he had recruited her to help.  
  
"Please Father," Anya said. "We need to do everything we can to protect all of our allies. Rena is an ally."  
  
"I still don't know if we can trust her," Godric said.  
  
"Of course we can't," Rhys said. "But that doesn't mean we don't need her or that she will turn against us."  
  
"She turned against her own father," Benowyc pointed out.  
  
"Ben, Helga trusts her," his wife pointed out gently.  
  
Rhys tried not to smile as he watched Benowyc melt. His mother was able do the same thing to their father. Rhys decided to push Ben a little further.  
  
"You know, Helga knows what she's doing, Ben. She didn't trust her for the longest time and now she does. Something must have happened to convince her."  
  
Benowyc sighed deeply. "I trust Helga. Godric?"  
  
"Fine. I'll get Rowena. Rhys get Leo. We do it all together. I think I may know something that can help."  
  
***************************  
  
Helga stood apart with Ulric in a large room in the Gryffindor apartments. They were watching and noting everyone's movements. Helga had a fairly good idea of what Godric was up to before hand, so she had explained it to Ulric. That left them both free to observe the other's reaction to the plan.  
  
Godric wanted to create a magical bond between everyone, a Society of Light. The spell was old and complex and entailed the joining of three souls in a magical pact, and then the joining of everyone else to those centered souls.  
  
"But why three?" Leo asked.  
  
"Three is a powerful number," Rowena informed him. "The mystical properties go back for centuries. A trinity would be strong. A three-legged stool is the first to be able to stand after all."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Leo whispered to Rhys.  
  
"It means," Rena cut in sharply, "that three is the first number to be able stand on it's own. Together the three can do thing of great importance. Two is too week and four is too complex. Three works perfectly."  
  
"Is anyone else amused that we're discussing numbers like this?" Benowyc asked. In response, he got several blank stares. "Guess not."  
  
"Alright so three," Anya said. "Which three?"  
  
"Well that's obvious," Rena said. "The Founders. Godric, Rowena, and Helga, this is their school after all. And they are the strongest. If I understand it correctly, the stronger the source, the stronger everything else will be."  
  
"I don't really think I like the idea of my wife, the mother of my only child, bonded to anyone else."  
  
"Oh Richard, don't be ridiculous. What so you think will happen? We'll go off and start some insane venture to save the Wizarding World?" Rowena asked her husband. "Oh wait, we already did that."  
  
"You've been listening to the rumors, Richard?" Godric asked.  
  
"It's rather hard not to," the other man responded. "They're all I ever hear."  
  
"Don't be daft man!" Godric shouted. "My wife just died. Rowena and I mourn Mairead's loss together."  
  
"I only had one sister, Richard," Rowena reminded gently.  
  
"I know," he said. "And I did ignore them but the rumors just never went away. What was I to think?"  
  
"Perhaps you should have trusted your wife and your friend rather than listen to lies most likely started by an enemy?" Rena offered.  
  
******************  
  
Herowyc and Isabo sat on a wall talking while Ellsinore leaned against it playing with a little red creature. Herowyc liked spending time with his cousins. They really weren't bad for girls, even Elsie, who was so little she should have been totally useless. His younger brother and sister were. Of course Bekeryc and Breena only just turned seven while Elsie would be eight in a few more weeks.  
  
"Elsie," Isabo said, "What have you got there?"  
  
Elsie lifted up the little red fluff ball to her friend. "It's a Phoenix."  
  
"It's my Phoenix," Herowyc said. "And you'd better not get to attached either, Elsie. I am taking Fawkes back."  
  
"Hero don't be so greedy!" Isabo said.  
  
"Iz, I'll be a greedy as I want. It's my Phoenix."  
  
"Fawkes is only yours 'cause he wants to be," Elsie said. "You should know that Hero. You're the one who got to start taking classes this year."  
  
"Aw, come on Ells," Herowyc said hopping down next to her. "You're not still sore about that are you?"  
  
"Yes!" she shot nastily.  
  
"Hero don't get her started again. Besides, she was worse when I started," Isabo said in a superior manner.  
  
Herowyc rolled his eyes. "Sure she was."  
  
"I was," Elsie said. "Last year I lost my best friend."  
  
"You know," Isabo said getting down too, "if you wanted, I'm sure Bree would be a fine companion."  
  
"My sister Bree?!" The girls ignored his outburst.  
  
"No, Bree's my cousin. They don't make very good friends," both girls looked at Herowyc.  
  
"And you two say I'm mean," He said smiling. "Besides, you girls loooove me!"  
  
"We so do not," Isabo said.  
  
"You're only here 'cause Mum told me to be nice to you," Elsie said trying not to smile.  
  
Herowyc offered a hurt look. Then he stood very dramatically and clasped his hand to his heart and pretended to stagger about.  
  
"You've wounded me Ells," he said. "You really have."  
  
Elsie stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Ells," Isabo warned.  
  
"Why not?" Elsie asked before turning back to Herowyc and sticking her tongue out again. Except this time, she could pull it back in.  
  
"Because yesterday after class I was teasing him and he hit me with a face- freezing charm," Isabo said a bit too late.  
  
"Well really girls," Herowyc said mockingly, "you shouldn't make faces unless you're willing to risk it freezing like that."  
  
***************  
  
Herowyc, Isabo and Elsie were walking through the castle towards the Gryffindor Tower where Herowyc's family had settled in. The three children stopped at the sound of voices.  
  
"You are too stubborn, Rena," a woman said.  
  
"Mum," Elsie hissed. Her friends nodded.  
  
"And Rena, it seems," Hero said.  
  
"Oh totally brilliant," Isa snapped. "How ever did you know?"  
  
"Quite!" Elsie hissed again as they glared at each other.  
  
"You love the man," Helga continued. "Just admit it."  
  
"I'll do no such thing," Rena said. "He's arrogant, self-centered, pompous..."  
  
"Pompous? Are we talking about the same man?"  
  
"Oh you know what I mean!" Rena said, exasperated. "Besides, what we really need to focus on is how to get my nephew away from my brother. That man should not be raising a child and with my...shift in allegiance, he no longer trusts me."  
  
"So we're sure they know then?" Helga sighed.  
  
"There is no false hope left Helga. And I'm also worried for father's students. The others as well. When father attacks, and he soon will, they will be forced against each other. They will be forced to harm, maybe even kill their own kind. Helga, there aren't enough of us as it is! A civil war could destroy our world. You and the other founders have done too good a job gathering our kind."  
  
"I know. In ten short years we have become the center of the Wizarding world. It should be a good thing," Helga sighed. "We should be saving our world not ripping it apart. Maybe, maybe I should have just said we should all pull into ourselves all those years ago. Maybe then, with no Hogwarts, with no constant friction, we'd be better off."  
  
"No," Rena said firmly. "We would not be better off without Hogwarts. I wouldn't anyway. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be working with you. I wouldn't be working against my father."  
  
"And you wouldn't be in love," Helga said wickedly.  
  
"I thought you were done with that," Rena growled as the two women disappeared down another hall.  
  
"Well, that was...weird," Herowyc said.  
  
"And you shouldn't have been listening to other people's conversations."  
  
"Uncle Rhys!" Hero said turning in surprise to see the young man behind him.  
  
"You were listening!" Isabo said.  
  
"Apparently, it's genetic," Rhys said smiling down at his young cousin and niece.  
  
"What about me?" Elsie demanded.  
  
"Your close enough it rubbed off," Rhys said herding the kids further down the hall.  
  
As they passed the corridor Helga and Rena had just gone down, his eyes scanned the length of stone until her caught a brief glance of them.  
  
***************  
  
Rhys was walking down the third floor corridor thinking. He liked walking around the castle. It wasn't unusual to see him trudging down some odd hallway.  
  
He was thinking about how best to help Rena. She was really worried about her nephew. And apparently in love, well he knew what that was about. She was in obviously in love with his best friend. Leo was an amazing wizard. He could win over any witch he wanted.  
  
Rhys sighed and leaned against a wall. "Guess he added one more," he muttered.  
  
A moment later he looked up at the sound of footsteps.  
  
"How goes it, young Gryffindor?" asked Garth smiling.  
  
Oh that was a bad sign.  
  
"Fine, you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Oh I heard the most interesting rumor," Garth said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It seems someone has caught my sister's eye," Garth said casually. "It's debated exactly who has caught her eye. You wouldn't know, would you?"  
  
"Why would I know more about your sister than you?" Rhys asked.  
  
"Let's not pretend, Rhys," Garth sneered. "We both know the walls are about to fall and all the cracks in the foundation will be exposed. But it's one of you, isn't it?"  
  
"I have an idea," Rhys said unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.  
  
Garth caught it and smiled. "Am I to assume you have some interest in Rena? But it's not you she wants?"  
  
"Sod off, Slytherin"! Rhys said pushing past him.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Black he has the family's blessing to peruse Zarena, then?" Garth called after him.  
  
Rhys spun he shot a look of such hated at the other man Garth took a step back. "You have no claim over her. She's a free woman! Leave her be," he warned before stalking off.  
  
"Hmm," Garth said. "How interesting."  
  
"Yes it is interesting," Leo Black said from the shadows to Garth's right.  
  
"Do you always skulk around in the shadows behind Gryffindor?" Garth asked hiding his surprise.  
  
"Only when he's too daft to pay attention what danger he's in," Leo answered calmly. "You'd do well to pay attention his warning. Rena is under our protection now. I consider her a friend. I'm rather protective of my friends."  
  
"So I see," Garth said raising an eyebrow at the other man. "She is my sister. I have every right to be concerned."  
  
"Right," Leo said and started to walk away.  
  
"Are you interested in her, Black?" Garth asked.  
  
Leo turned. "Your sister is a beautiful woman. But you can see as well as I that she is in love with Rhys and he with her. If you do anything to them..." he trailed off menacingly.  
  
Garth just smiled and held up his hands. "I would never hurt my dear sister."  
  
Leo stared at him coldly. He turned briskly on his heel and marched down the hall in the direction Rhys had gone. Leo decided that he would have to do something quickly to ensure his friends happiness. If he didn't, Leo was sure Garth would be only too happy to see them miserable. 


	10. A Love Story

Disclaimer: I still don't any thing in the Potterverse. This is just my overactive imagination running rampant in JKR's domain.  
  
Chapter 10: A love story  
  
In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, one would never guess how close the Wizarding world was on the brink of civil war and possible self- destruction.  
  
It was odd really. Slytherin's students mixed with the rest of the school. Garth and Ulric were laughing together like the old friends they were, but Helga saw the way her husband's eyes narrowed at his one time friend. She also saw the way Ulric watched their boys. Helga smiled knowing Ulric was trying to work out how best to protect their son and his best friend.  
  
She saw Godric lecturing several of his students as they entered the hall. It looked like 'rules are important speech.' That was one of the funnier ones growing up, especially since she knew what he had done as a child, courtesy of her grandfather.  
  
At the end of the table, Helga saw her cousin Ben talking with Leo, Rena, and Rhys. Rena and Rhys looked so cute together. And neither seemed to notice the other watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Helga chuckled. Did all young lovers make things so hard on themselves?  
  
Anya sat next to Helga. Both women shifted the child on their laps so they could talk.  
  
"So what do you think?" Helga asked nodding towards Rhys and Rena.  
  
"I think," Anya said thoughtfully, "my little brother is just as blind as my older brother was. So if Rhys is anything like Robin was, Zarena's going to have to make the first move."  
  
Helga nodded. "Well, neither of them has an evil little sister to push them together. Of course that still leaves older sisters, surrogate older sisters, and best friends."  
  
Anya nodded. "I've actually been talking with Leo about that. He reckons he can give Rhys a little shove. And you and I can certainly handle Rena."  
  
"I don't know, An," Helga said bouncing a now fussing infant. "Maybe we should leave them be. They have enough to deal with. This may be too much for them."  
  
"Did you See something?" Anya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Life does not revolve around visions, Anya. We should just let life flow naturally."  
  
"And naturally, I would help my dear little brother anyway I can!" Anya said triumphantly. "So it's settled. We help them see what's right in front of them."  
  
"We really do have other things to deal with," Helga said eyeing Salazar from where he was also watching Rhys and Zarena.  
  
Anya smiled. "Oh just a little way to twist the knife old Salazar tried to plant in our backs."  
  
"You do realize that's Rena you're talking about? The girl your brother loves?" Helga sighed. It was no use. Anya was already plotting away.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Anya don't you think this is just a slightly insane plan?" Benowyc asked his wife.  
  
"No," she said flatly and turned to look up at him. "Why?"  
  
"Because it is!" Ben shouted.  
  
"Oh it is not," she said waving him off impatiently.  
  
"What happened to all those rules and codes of honor your father tried to instill?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't take, I guess," she shrugged. "I think it has in our children though. Odd. Oh well."  
  
"You're insane," he said. "I'm married to a crazy person."  
  
"And what does that make you?" she asked grinning madly.  
  
He was saved answering by the sound of footsteps coming up the hall. Leo Black trotted into view, looking very relieved to have spotted them. He skidded to a halt in front of Anya and Ben.  
  
"Just saw her," he panted to Anya, "coming up the South hall."  
  
"Okay, show time then," Anya said, not without some trepidation.  
  
"Just be sure she's wandless!" Leo said.  
  
"I know, I know," Anya said as walked away. "Just get m brother there soon."  
  
"Half an hour behind you," Leo called to her.  
  
Benowyc was looking at him oddly. "Just how long are you planning on locking them together for?"  
  
"I don't know," Leo said. "A day I guess." Then he grinned wickedly. "Well maybe a night and a day."  
  
******************  
  
"Leo, what are we doing here?" Rhys demanded as his friend led him into the forest on the grounds.  
  
"Don't ask silly questions man," Leo said dismissively. "Just take out your wand and be ready!"  
  
"Ready for what!" Rhys sighed.  
  
"Anything!" he friends shouted as they approached the hut used safe house in the forest's borders.  
  
Rhys sighed and drew the wands he had first gotten when his father took him to a hidden street in London. He stood in front of the door and turned to Leo impatiently. But before he could speak, Leo did.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" the other man cried, sending Rhys flying through the door.  
  
Rhys looked up to see Leo smirking holding his wand. "You're not coming out until you work through whatever has been holding you two back!" Leo said. The door slammed shut again.  
  
"Bloody...I'll kill him!"  
  
"Your sister was in on this too," said a voice from behind him.  
  
Rhys turned to find Rena tied to a chair. "What happened to you?"  
  
The blonde haired witch rolled her eyes. "Jeez, think Gryffindor! I just said. Your sister. She stunned me and tied me to this chair. When she woke me up she said she was sick of watching us dance around our feeling for each other, whatever that means."  
  
As she had been explaining, Rhys undid the ropes binding her. Rena rubbed her wrists and nodded thanks.  
  
"So we're stuck here," he stated.  
  
"Seems that way," she agreed.  
  
Rhys looked around the one room cottage. It had a table, two chairs, one of which Rena just vacated, a small area set aside for cleaning and other personal grooming, some ration stores, and a rather large comfortable looking bed, but just one. Rhys groaned.  
  
"I'll kill them both," he said.  
  
Rena nodded. "Good, I'll help."  
  
********  
  
Rena kicked her chair. It few ten feet and slammed into the door. There was now a dent in their prison door and one less chair.  
  
Rhys looked up from where he was examining the far wall. They had been trying to find a way out for over two hours now. So far, they had no luck.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked trying not to grin.  
  
"Probably not," she snapped. "But I feel a whole lot better now. I am going to kill your sister in a very painful way!"  
  
Her eyes flashed with anger. Rhys has never seen her this angry. Zarana had always been so clam and collected. He rather like this fiery temper thought.  
  
"Well, you can't do that until we get out of here," he said. "Besides, I think their hearts were in the right place."  
  
"I hate being manipulated!" Rena said. "My father manipulated me for years. I don't like the idea of other people trying to do so now. And if I didn't think you were as much a victim as I am, I'd probably kill you with my bare hands just to spite them."  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off," Rhys said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing? Get up and try and get us out of here!"  
  
"Look," Rhys sighed. "A very powerful witch and a very powerful wizard want us to stay in here. And the two of them together are both very smart and very dangerous. I don't think we're going anywhere until they come to get us."  
  
Rena sighed and sat next to him. "You're probably right."  
  
"Is it..." he began but fell silent.  
  
"Is what it?" Rena said not looking at him.  
  
"Is it really that bad being here with me?" Rhys asked blushing.  
  
Rena looked up him. "No. No, I suppose not."  
  
Rhys gave her a weak smile. "Well, I'm glad I'm not horrible company."  
  
"Not at all," she said. "Er, maybe that's why they thought, well, you know what they thought. But you're one of the few people who's company I actually like."  
  
"Oh," he said flatly.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, I just thought that you were so anti-social because you had guilt issues," he shrugged.  
  
"I do not have guilt issues," she said. "Father issues, maybe. But then with my father, who wouldn't."  
  
Rhys laughed. "I think that's the first joke I've ever heard you make."  
  
"Joke?" she said sarcastically. Rhys still was trying not to laugh. "I'll right, I'll stop. Wouldn't want to push your fragile little mind with the concept I understand humor. I am after all, a Slytherin."  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I just mean, you're always so quiet. I can see you think things. I see you smile and try not to laugh in meetings. I always did wonder why. You've got a very sarcastic wit there."  
  
"Oh," she said. "Thanks."  
  
Uneasy silence fell over the pair. "So what do we do now?" Rena asked.  
  
"Be patient," Rhys said smiling again. "It'll all work out."  
  
****************  
  
"This is not going to work!" Garth hissed at his father.  
  
"Don't back out now boy!" Salazar said. "They're on to us. We have the advantage now and we going to press it, tonight!"  
  
"Father, I'm all for showing them just how powerful we are, but we aren't ready!"  
  
"You've been training our warriors for nearly ten years! If you don't have them ready now, they never will be! Gather our forces. Get everyone here. We make our stand now. I'm not saying the battle will be easy, but it will be fought. I will not stand to have our kind infected by mudblood filth like that Black any longer. Go!"  
  
"Fine," Garth grumbled. "But I get to kill Helga."  
  
********************  
  
The door to his grandfather's study slammed shut behind Herowyc and the girls as they entered. The room full of adult witches and wizards turned and stared at the three pre-teenagers.  
  
"Er, sorry," Hero said. "But I brought Fawkes, Grandda. Just like you asked!"  
  
"That's fine, son," Godric said. "Would you three come up here, please? Bring Fawkes."  
  
The three children recognized the solemnity of the room. Their parents, and in Hero's case grandparent, were all in the room, along with various other teachers or adults. The room was thick with power.  
  
Godric stood leaning slightly on his desk, Helga on one side and Rowena on the other. The three children stood opposite their parent, or grandparent, like some sort of distorted mirror image, the only difference being Hero carried a phoenix on his arm while Godric held a staff with a phoenix ornament on the top.  
  
"Elsie," Helga said to her daughter, "do you three know what's going on here?"  
  
"You wanted to from a kind of group of protectors," the girl said.  
  
"This Order," Godric said aloud, but mostly directly to Fawkes, "would like the blessing of the phoenix Fawkes in it's forming. We ask this magical creature to give we six, the Core of the Order, your strength so that me might defend the Light against attack."  
  
Fawkes flew from Hero's arm and let out a long piercing note.  
  
"Woh," Isabo was heard to whisper.  
  
A golden beam appeared connecting Godric to Rowena and Helga, then to Hero. Another beam appeared connecting Hero to Elsie and Isabo, then the girls to their mothers, completing the unit.  
  
***************************  
  
Rena paced the small room with her arms wrapped around her middle. She hated being trapped here. She didn't mind the company at all. Rhys had grown up to be quite an attractive young man. And he had a pleasant personality most of the time.  
  
But that didn't change the fact that she was trapped. Anya and Leo were dead. It was that simple.  
  
Sighing dramatically she sat in the one remaining chair and looked towards her companion. He was sitting on the bed with his legs folded under him. His eyes were half closed and the ghost of a smile crossed his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
His deep brown eyes stared up at her. They almost seemed gold in the reflected light of the fire. But she knew his eyes, that deep oak brown that made her think he was much older than her, that he had just lived more.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"All I feel is trapped. And panic. Something bad is going to happen."  
  
Rhys stood slowly and walked to her. She never took her eyes off of him. Each step he took sounded like a drum beet.  
  
"No," Rhys said, taking her hands in his. "There is a great power about tonight. Don't you feel it? It's light. It's a phoenix song. It's life."  
  
Rena took a deep breath and tried to feel the power he spoke of. It was there, but so was her sense of dread.  
  
"I hate being here," she whispered. "I hate being trapped. My mother," her voice hitched slightly, "my mother used to shut me away in a cave for, oh whatever she felt like. Usually when her male 'friends' would come over. It was so, dark. I was so alone."  
  
Rhys gently pushed her soft blonde hair behind her ear. "You're not alone now," he said softly.  
  
"I, Rhys, I don't think this is a good idea," she said weakly.  
  
Rhys pulled his hand away. "Alright." Rena closed her eyes as his finger brushed her cheek. "Okay," he said sounding like he was convincing himself, and she could hear the sadness.  
  
Rena opened her grey eyes and notice how close they were. Rhys had stepped back, but they were still only inches from each other.  
  
Rena could never say what drove her to do it, but before he could take another step away she pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
When they finally broke apart Rhys looked at her confused. "But, but I thought..."  
  
"Don't think," she said. "It can't help us right now much."  
  
Rhys grinned at her. "Whatever you want." Then he kissed her again.  
  
****************************  
  
As the sun rose over the forbidden forest, Leo strolled casually into the Great Hall. It was still early, but he wanted to get an early start with Anya. The cabin they had left Rhys and Rena in wasn't too far, but it was still in the forest. It could get dangerous.  
  
Leo spotted Anya and Ben sitting with their brood at the head table went to join them.  
  
"So when are you two heading out?" was the first thing Ben asked.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Leo said casually winking at Hero who tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
"I don't like the idea of them being out there and wandless," Ben said quietly.  
  
"I know," Anya said gently to her husband. "That is the reason we're going out so early. And as soon as Leo finished eating."  
  
"Can I go too?" Hero asked brightly. "And Isa and Elsie?"  
  
"Ah no," his mother said. "I think not."  
  
"Your a bit young for this Master Dumbledore," Leo said. "Besides, we don't know what state your uncle will be in when we retrieve him."  
  
"But Rena would never hurt him," Hero frowned.  
  
"No, she wouldn't," Anya said quickly before the wheels started turning in her son's head. "Come along Leo. Let's go."  
  
Anya pulled him away from her children before he could corrupt them further.  
  
"But I haven't finished eating!" he protested as she dragged him out of the hall past her father.  
  
***************************  
  
"Rhys!" Rena yelled. "Good Gods! Gryffindor wake up!" She threw a pillow that hit his head.  
  
Rhys sat up and looked around wildly. "Whosaidbajo?"  
  
Rena couldn't help but smile at the lost look on his face. His light hair was sticking up with odd curls everywhere. The view of his bare chest was nice too.  
  
"It's time to get up, Sleeping Beauty," she chuckled. "I've been up for an hour. I'm bored."  
  
She flopped dramatically on the edge of the bed. Rhys smiled wickedly and pulled her to him.  
  
"I'm sure I can think of something to do," he said before kissing her deeply.  
  
"Morning breath. Nice," she said.  
  
Rhys chuckled but kept kissing her. His hands began searching for the ties to her dress.  
  
Rena pulled away. "Again?" she laughed.  
  
Rhys nodded and grinned. "And again," kiss, "and again..."  
  
"I get the point," Rena said. "But we don't know when Leo and Anya will be here to let us out."  
  
"Hey they locked us in here," he reminded her. "This is the price they'll have to pay."  
  
Rena let a very girly giggle. "Well," kiss, "I guess if we're," kiss, "quick..." 


	11. The Sword

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter 11: The Sword of Gryffindor  
  
Helga watched the hall with great amusement. As most other mothers with young children, she was up earlier. She enjoyed watching the people interact with each other. People were odd.  
  
She particularly enjoyed the small scene Leo and Anya caused before they left.  
  
So it wasn't so unusual that she was watching the doors to the Great Hall that morning.  
  
Helga watched as Salazar sauntered in with Garth. Usually little Xander would be with them for breakfast. He wasn't today.  
  
With a quick glance around the room, Helga realized that most of the younger Slytherin students were absent.  
  
"Elsie, I want you to take Fredrick and the baby out of here now. Get to our rooms and lock the door. And take your cousins too," Helga handed her youngest child to her oldest and leaned over to her cousin Ben.  
  
"Ben," she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, "send Hero with the other kids. Something's up with You-Know-Who."  
  
"Right," Ben nodded. "Herowyc, you heard the lady."  
  
"But Dad!" he tried to protest.  
  
"Hero, this isn't the time," Helga said to him. "I need to know Elsie and the younger children will be safe. Can you watch them for me? Please, Hero, take care of them?"  
  
"Okay," the boy huffed.  
  
He took his youngest sister in his arms and carried her, leading the twins to where Ellsinore stood holding her own squirming bundle.  
  
"What's up, Hel?" Ben asked moving closer to her.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "But I get the feeling it's not safe today. Hero and Elsie probably could help, but I'd rather they watch the younger children."  
  
Ben nodded as he silently watched their children approach the door.  
  
Just was they were about to leave, Godric entered. He was chatting pleasantly with the seven children when an older Slytherin student bumped into him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Gryffindor," the boy said.  
  
"That's alright, lad," Godric said with a kind smile and winking down at his granddaughter Breena who giggled.  
  
"Wow, sir, that's probably the most impressive blade I've ever seen," the Slytherin said pointing towards Godric's sword.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, quite," Godric said.  
  
"My Granddad is the best swordsman in the country!" Hero said.  
  
"Lord Slytherin was saying something like that," the older boy said.  
  
"Really?" Godric asked disbelieving.  
  
"Of course I did!" said Salazar himself coming over. "Breckin, haven't you some place to be?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," the boy said with a slight bow. He nodded politely to the children and Godric before leaving.  
  
"Odd boy," Salazar said.  
  
"I rather liked him," Godric said.  
  
"Indeed?" Salazar asked raising an eyebrow. "Well he was right. You are a remarkable swordsmen, and I have said so before."  
  
"Thank you, Salazar," Godric said with a polite smile.  
  
"Of course," Slytherin continued, "I've also said it's only your sword that makes you the best."  
  
Godric sighed and rolled his eyes. "You children better gone to where ever you were off to."  
  
"Yes grandfather," the twins coursed in unison.  
  
Turning back to Salazar, Godric said. "We have had this conversation before, Salazar."  
  
"Yes but you never let me see the blade for myself," the green eyed wizard said. "How can I know?"  
  
"Oh fine!" Godric said frustrated. "If it'll end this argument."  
  
Hero and Elsie stopped at the foot of the stairs, just able to see into the Great Hall.  
  
"Keep going," Elsie said to the younger three. "Fred knows the password to get in or we'll be right there."  
  
"This isn't good," Hero said shifting his baby sister to the to her arm. Elsie nodded coping the motion.  
  
They watched Salazar Slytherin examine the Sword of Gryffindor. "It is remarkable," he said. "But you're right, you could win in a fair fight without it."  
  
"Thank you," Godric said coldly. "You me give it back to me now."  
  
Salazar smiled wickedly. "Of course," he said.  
  
With quick motion, Salazar ran Godric through with his own sword.  
  
A vicious gleam came to Salazar's eye as Godric fell to his knees then his side.  
  
Hero took a step towards his fallen grandfather in shock. "No," he whispered.  
  
"Hero, come on," Elsie said pulling him towards the steps. "Come on, we have to get to the others. We have to make sure they're safe."  
  
Hero looked up to see the silent tears streaming down his friends face. He was instantly aware of the bundle in his arms.  
  
"You're right," he said quietly. "Run. Quickly." **************  
  
After finding the new couple waiting for them, if looking rather rumpled, Anya and Leo smiled smugly at the pair.  
  
"Well," Leo said, "What have you got to say to us?"  
  
Rhys smiled and walked up to his friend. Leo smiled back. Rhys then punched him in the face.  
  
"Ow!" Leo said rubbing his jaw.  
  
Rhys collected his wand from his sister. Anya smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm happy for you," she said.  
  
"Thanks sis," Rhys said handing Rena her wand and leading the women out the door.  
  
"Thanks sis!" Leo shouted still rubbing his jaw. "I get punched in the face and she gets thanked?"  
  
Rhys shrugged. "You locked me, and the woman I love in tiny hell whole in the middle of no where. What would you have done?"  
  
Leo frowned. "Well, when you put it like that. But that really hurt!"  
  
"I should hope so!" Rhys said. "That was the point."  
  
"Bloody ungrateful git," Leo muttered.  
  
Rhys smiled. "Anyway, thanks for going to all that trouble, mate."  
  
Leo gave him a small smile in return. "Don't mention it."  
  
Rena whispered in Anya's ear, "Do they make any sense to you?"  
  
Anya shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're in love short one after all."  
  
"I'm not short!" Rhys yelled at his sister.  
  
"Shorter them me," Leo said.  
  
"Not my fault my great-grandmother wasn't a bloody giantess," Rhys muttered.  
  
Leo smiled. "Neither was mine. You're just bitter you're short."  
  
"I am not!" Rhys yelled.  
  
"You ar..."  
  
"Hey, shut up a sec," Rena said. "Do you guys feel that?"  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
Anya and Rhys both turned very pale.  
  
"The castle," Rhys said.  
  
He turned to his sister. "Da," they said together.  
  
Gryffindor's children ran towards the castle.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
Rena hung her head. "It's started, Godric's been killed."  
  
Leo paled and took off towards the castle, Rena on his heels.  
  
***********************  
  
Breckin Weasley watched as the head of his house viciously killed Godric Gryffindor. He hadn't been all the way back to his table when he turned back to look at the two men he considered the greatest wizards alive. The boy nearly past out in shock when Slytherin ran Gryffindor through.  
  
Gryffindor fell to his knees, and Breckin stood staring into dark brown voids that had once been his eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
At the Head Table, the adults stood. Breckin looked hopefully to find any sign of sanity in the room. Salazar Slytherin had quickly made his way to his students. Most seemed to be rallying around him. But some were not.  
  
"Breckin, move," he heard a feminine voice order.  
  
He looked down to the figure pushing his shoulder. "Isabo? What's happening?" he asked his year mate.  
  
"A civil war, you twit!" she shouted. "Move!"  
  
"But, but Lord Gryffindor!" he shouted, barely registering the sounds of battle now filling the air.  
  
Isabo blinked back tears. "There's nothing we can do for Uncle Godric now."  
  
"Isa, I'm sorry," Breckin said, finally moving.  
  
"I know you are, Breckin," she said. "But you have to make a choice now. Where do your loyalties lye?"  
  
"What?" the boy responded. He was lost again.  
  
Isabo rolled her eyes. "Breckin, for someone as brilliant as you, you're amazingly thick. I've already said we're in the middle of a civil war here. Whose side are you on?"  
  
Breckin looked around from the corner Isabo had pulled him into. Many of his housemates were attacking those from other houses. Actually, he could now see that wasn't entirely correct. The group led by Salazar Slytherin was made up of students from all of the houses, although it was mostly his own students. There were also a number of Slytherin's students hiding under the table, especially younger ones.  
  
"I'm with you, of course," Breckin said finally excepting reality.  
  
"Good," Isabo said. "I need you the get to your housemates, the ones who aren't with him." There was no need to say who. "Tell them they can fight or flee, but they'd better do one or the other. Once you've done that, you'll have to make the same choice."  
  
"I already have," Breckin said. "I'll tell them, then I'll find you again. I'll fight with you Isabo."  
  
"No need to look too hard," she said. "I'll be right by my parents."  
  
With that, the two set off for opposite ends of the hall, both hoping to see each other soon. *******************  
  
Rhys was the first to reach the doors of the castle. He flung them open easily and continued on to the Great Hall. The huge oak doors would budge for him this time. They remained firmly locked. Rhys pounded in frustration.  
  
"Stupid door!" he growled. "Open!"  
  
"Like that'll work," Anya said coming to a halt and panting beside him. "It's charmed shut."  
  
"There has to be a counter charm," he shouted.  
  
"No there doesn't," Rena said as she and Leo finally caught up. "Not if my father cast it."  
  
"He did," a small voice said. Elsie and Hero came out of hiding in a near by alcove. "We've been trying to brake it, but we aren't strong enough without Isa."  
  
"Hero! Elsie!" Anya cried wrapping her arms around her son. She gently cupped Elsie's cheek with her hand. "Are you two alright? What happened?"  
  
"My Mum sent us out with the younger kids," she said. "We got out just in time. They're safe now. Everyone, and I mean everyone, seems to be in there. We came back after we knew everyone was safe. The twins can take care of the younger kids just as well as we can."  
  
"Grandda," Hero said in a strangled voice. "We saw him fall. Salazar killed him!"  
  
Rhys and Leo both cursed softly. Rena agreed completely with them.  
  
Elsie silently took Hero's hand when his mother released him. Anya would never say it out loud, but she was very strongly reminded of her brother and Helga when they were children.  
  
"We have to get in there!" Rena said breaking the silence.  
  
"Hero and Elsie are our best hope for that," Leo said. "Isa would be helpful, but I'm sure you two can do it."  
  
"I'm willing to try," Elsie said.  
  
"Maybe you should tell us what to do?" Hero suggested tentatively. "We couldn't get it on our own."  
  
"Face the doors," Rhys said.  
  
"Hold hands," Rena said.  
  
"Put your free hand on either door," Anya added.  
  
"And say 'Open says we,'" Leo finished.  
  
The children looked up at the adults like they were crazy.  
  
"Do it," Rhys said sternly.  
  
"Has any thing else worked?" Leo asked.  
  
Hero and Elsie looked at each other and shrugged before finally saying, "Open says we!" in perfect unison. And to there utter amazement, the doors creaked open. 


	12. The Just and Loyal

Disclaimer: not really mine.  
  
Chapter 12: The Just and Loyal  
  
*************************** Garth Slytherin reveled in the bedlam created by his father's attack. Salazar's greatest rival had fallen at his hands. Now his son sought out his turn.  
  
She wasn't hard to find either. Helga's fire bright hair made her an easy make. At the moment, she and Ulric were fighting back-to-back. That would do from what Garth had in mind. After all, the woman had humiliated him all his life, he wanted a little of his own back.  
  
"Firmin Malfoi, Crabbe, Goyle," he called to three of his best fighters. "I want you three to take down Ulric Hufflepuff. He's doing far too much damage."  
  
"I can take him on my own!" the Frenchman said.  
  
"No, you can't," Garth said. "I trained you remember. And he is my best friend. I know his skill better then any."  
  
"My Lord, I swear I can take him!" Malfoi said again.  
  
"Fine," Garth growled. "Just get him away from the woman. I want to kill her without interruption." ******************************** Helga was surprised at how fast the battle grew around her. She was extremely thankful that the children were gone. Despite the fact that Elsie and Hero would have been helpful, she didn't want them exposed to this.  
  
"Stay with me, love," Ulric called.  
  
She smiled slightly. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."  
  
They were impressive pair to watch fighting. Ulric was a master swordsman and Helga could hex a pixie and forty paces. Working together nothing could stop them.  
  
Helga felt the presence at her back lessen slightly. "Ulric?" she called.  
  
"I'm here," he answered a few steps away.  
  
Helga turned slightly to see him up against three men. She recognized the one in the middle as a Frenchman named Firmin Malfoi. The other two were mindless goons she never paid attention to.  
  
"Watch it love!" she warned.  
  
"Oh I can handle them," Ulric called smiling, stepping further away.  
  
"Confident isn't he?" Garth drawled back in front of her.  
  
Helga wiped her head around and glared at him. "He's your friend!" she said. "How can you just stand there and let them..."  
  
Garth held up his hand. "I assure you, Helga, Ulric can handle those three. Young Malfoi is ambitious, but not quite up to Ulric's level."  
  
"Why, Garth?" Helga couldn't help but ask. "Why so this?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Very simply, Helga, to get to you. Getting to you has always been my goal. It's why I had Robin killed."  
  
Helga froze. "You killed Rob."  
  
"Had him killed, dear," he said viciously. "There's a difference. He was my friend too. I couldn't do it myself."  
  
Helga felt the blood drain from her face. "You vile, foul, evil," she stuttered.  
  
"Finally speechless?" he smirked.  
  
She closed her mouth and took a deep breath. "I will kill you for this," she said deadly calm.  
  
Garth's smile widened. "A dual then? To show who truly is the better man."  
  
"You," Helga spat, "are not a man. And I have always been your better." "A fight to the death then," Garth said. "Anything goes."  
  
"Anything, to the death," she agreed.  
  
"I'll almost be sorry to see you go," Garth said falling into a dueler's stance.  
  
"Quit stalling and bow," Helga said viciously.  
  
They both bowed, and began. In the midst of so much fighting, these two should have gone unnoticed, but they weren't. A number of students watched their two teachers battling each other.  
  
Helga had strong shields that could stand the curses Garth was sending her way. The only thing that would cut through would be the killing curse. Helga was banking on the fact that Garth wanted to taunt her before actually killing her.  
  
She knew her opponent well. They had learned to duel together as children. She had always beaten him. She wasn't about to let him bet her now.  
  
Garth was getting frustrated. "I will kill you!" he grounded out.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Helga said grazing him with a slicing hex.  
  
A fire flashed in Garth's eyes and Helga smirked. She had him. He rushed forward firing off his own slicing hex. Helga dodged and the table behind her was torn in half.  
  
"Wingdaruim Leveosa!" she called, levitating the largest piece of the table over his head.  
  
Garth didn't noticed what she lifted. He turned back to her and smirked. "Do you really think such a simple hex can beat me?" he asked.  
  
Helga smiled. "Look up."  
  
Garth looked up. The table dropped. One of the loud pop-snaps heard was the wizard's neck braking.  
  
******************************************* Helga turned frantically to find Ulric. Where was he?  
  
He wasn't a small person. How could she not find him? Even in this mass of humanity he should stand over most the crowd.  
  
She spotted him about forty paces away. Malfoi was bleeding and Ulric was grinning. The two goons flanking Malfoi were trying to attack Ulric and defend the smaller man at the same time. It wasn't working well.  
  
She made short work of them from where she was by firing stunners at them. Now it was only Ulric and Malfoi. The younger man almost seemed pleased at this.  
  
Helga couldn't hear what he was saying but it looked like 'Now it begins.'  
  
She had to admit, the boy was good. He was at least holding his own against  
  
Ulric. He might even last long enough for Helga to get to them, even if he did resort to taunting.  
  
Helga saw Ulric turn and look at her after Malfoi said something. He had a nasty gash across his face, but other than that seemed alright. Ulric smiled and Helga smiled back, still trying to get to him.  
  
Malfoi seemed to see her now too, and he paled. He quickly found the place where she had been fighting Garth with his eyes.  
  
Malfoi seemed to see what had happened. He sneered. Helga was now close enough to make out his words through the din.  
  
"She may have beaten Lord Garth, but will shall win this day!" he cried. "Conjunctiva!"  
  
Ulric dropped his sword and wand, blinded by the curse. Malfoi smirked, but disappeared with a small 'pop' as Helga approached.  
  
"Anti-apparition wards," Ulric said distantly as Helga knelt down to help him. "We need anti-apparition wards so scum like that can't skip out on a fight!"  
  
"Ulric," Helga said.  
  
He turned to her, and faced her. Ulric smiled lightly before passing out from the pain. 


	13. The Brave at Heart

Declaimer: still not mine.  
  
Chapter 13: The Brave at Heart  
  
As his mother's parting words of 'be safe' echoed through Herowyc's head, he sought out the third member of their trio. Isabo wasn't hard to spot. She was halfway through the room, very near the middle.  
  
Hero looked at Elsie. The redhead nodded and took Hero's hand so as not to be separated. They fired off curses and hexes with practiced ease, Elsie with her left hand, Hero with his right. Their goal was simple, get to Isa.  
  
"Look out!" a voice called shortly followed by a stunning spell.  
  
A hulking figure of a man fell across their paths.  
  
"He was, was aiming at you," said a boy coming to a halt next to them. He was panting slightly. Hero recognized him as a Slytherin student in Isa's year. He couldn't remember the other boy's name though.  
  
Elsie did. "Thanks Breckin."  
  
Hero scowled as Elsie smiled at the other boy and he returned it happily.  
  
"Come on, he have to get to Isa," Hero said tugging her hand.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you," Breckin said.  
  
Hero nodded letting him come along. After all, the boy did save them just now. He could be useful. He just better not smile Elsie like that again.  
  
Rena watched as the their group spilt up. She knew that Hero and Elsie would be drawn to Isabo, and that was where they would do the most good. Anya began to fight her way over to Ben. Leo was quickly pulled into the battle. He was currently fighting along side two of the witches at Hogwarts to teach.  
  
But Rhys had stopped a few paces inside the door. He was staring down at the body of a man in red robes with curly blonde hair, streaked in grey. Rhys was stunned at the sight of his father's body.  
  
"Rhys, were too open here," Rena hissed. "We have to move!"  
  
He only responded by falling on his knees next to his father. Rena could faintly here a choked out 'Da' escape his lips.  
  
A cruel chuckling caught Rena's attention and she turned. Her father stood before her, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Hello daughter," he greeting coming to stand next to her.  
  
He looked and Rhys, crumpled on the ground overcome with grief. Salazar grinned.  
  
"And to think, they were to defeat me," he chuckled. "You have chosen the wrong side Zarena. I may be willing to allow you to return to my service when with is all over. Someone will have to raise young Xander after all. He is my heir now, and it wouldn't do to have him around inferiors."  
  
"I won't be come back father," she said. "I know where I want to be, but I will gladly take Xander when this is over. The boy deserves to know some love and happiness in his childhood."  
  
Salazar chuckled again. "Try it daughter. It will be amusing to watch you try and take my heir. I would have to kill you then, of course."  
  
Rena nodded. She was watching as Rhys removed the sword from Godric's body and cleaned it.  
  
"You'll have to live through this battle first, Father," she said.  
  
Rhys stood slowly and Rena took her place at his side. He turned to glare at Salazar.  
  
"That won't happen," Rhys said. "I intend to kill him now."  
  
Isabo, Herowyc, and Ellsinore had no time to celebrate that they found each other.  
  
"Where have you been!" Isa snapped at them as she pulled them behind an over turned table for cover.  
  
"We were looking after our little brothers and sisters," Hero snapped back. "Helga sent us out, so out we went. We got back as soon as we could. If you had been sitting with your parents..."  
  
"Hero, shut it," Elsie said. "What do we need to do?"  
  
Isa frowned. "I was trying to get to my parents. Mum and Dad have a lot of people going after them."  
  
"That makes sense," Breckin said, making Isa notice him for the first time. "Your mother is one of the other founders. Lord Slytherin would have to take her out too."  
  
Both Elsie and Isa paled.  
  
"We've got to get to our parents!" Elsie said.  
  
"They where up at the Head table," Hero said. "That's were we should start looking. We'll work our way there. We may stop them before hand. If we see just one, try and get to them, bring them with us. We'll cover each other. We can regroup once we make it to the Head Table."  
  
The small group of four, one student from each house, made their way across the room. Isa took the point position with Hero and Elsie so either side. Breckin brought up the rear.  
  
Ten yards for the where the Head Table had been, Isa spotted her parents surrounded by attackers. Richard and Rowena Ravenclaw were fighting fiercely. They had already taken out a number of opponents. Isa did a quick count. There were eight surrounding them, six had fallen at their feet.  
  
"We have to get to them," Elsie said.  
  
Hero nodded. "Lousy rotten creeps. Fourteen on two? Who attacks like that?"  
  
"Looks like they had to," Breckin said.  
  
Isa nodded. "Come on," she said. "Hero, watch out for Elsie."  
  
The little redhead looked like she wanted to complain about that command, but Isa was already moving. In fact, Elsie saw she hadn't even noticed the green tinged curse headed her way.  
  
Elsie jumped forward and pulled Isabo back.  
  
"Who needs to be watched?" she asked and the green light left a blacked stain on the floor.  
  
Isa shrugged her off, but another curse came flying at them, this time red.  
  
"We need to take cover!" Breckin said.  
  
"But my parents!" Isa said.  
  
"They won't be happy if you get yourself killed!" Breckin screamed dragging her behind a large piece of broken table.  
  
Hero levitated another piece over to give them more coverage. "We can't fight from here!" he said.  
  
"But we can stay alive!" Elsie screamed.  
  
Hero growled slightly but didn't argue. Isa had ignored them during the brief exchange in favor of watching her parents' duel. It was now seven on two, but the Ravenclaws were looking tired.  
  
"They're slowing down," Breckin observed from next to her.  
  
Isa nodded. "I should be with them."  
  
"I know you guys are strong and everything, but Isabo, you're only thirteen. How much help could you really be?"  
  
"You have no idea," Hero said.  
  
"We're gifted," Elsie said quietly.  
  
Breckin watched the three and they stood with their back to him. They never took their eyes off the Ravenclaws. Breckin was surprised when Isa started muttering 'no' over and over. The Ravenclaws were being over powered.  
  
"Isa, no, you can't," Elsie said grabbing the older girl as she tried to leave their shelter.  
  
Hero took hold of Isa's other side just as she stared to scream.  
  
Breckin had to squint as a bright light came from the three of them. Thinking they were being cursed again, he grabbed the back of Hero and Elsie's shirts to pull them all back. That was when he felt it. Power. Pure, white-hot power was coursing through them all. Breckin saw the light turn gold and heard a sound like phoenix song. Isa was screaming for her parents. Elsie was just screaming. Both he and Herowyc were gritting their teeth because of the pain. Breckin remained conscience just long enough to see the Ravenclaws fall, followed by their attackers, and then, as the gold light spread, every other person who had followed Slytherin's revolt.  
  
Rena felt the pull in the ether around them as the children began their unconscious spell. A quick look around her told Rena that others had felt it too, but they didn't seem to recognize it. Rena knew of the magic that surrounded the children. She also knew enough about archaic magic to recognize the primal feel of it.  
  
Rhys didn't notice at all. He was to intent on the duel with Salazar.  
  
Whatever the trio were about to release was big, bigger than she thought possible. And Rena knew that it would stop everyone cold. That included her father and her love.  
  
She couldn't let that happen. Rhys had to finish this. Her father had to be stopped for good.  
  
As the magic of the phoenix song filled the air, Rena began to call on her own primal magic. The faint gold glow she emitted was lost in the blaze of the phoenix light, but it was present, and strong enough for her task. She built a shield around the three of them, unnoticed by the men. Rena banished everything with in ten feet of the still dueling pair. She used the very magic of Hogwarts to reinforce the dome she had made.  
  
Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar had put so much of themselves into building the school that the place seemed to almost gain a life-force of it's own. And the castle seemed to know when the blood of its founders was calling. Rena's call was answered, and when the phoenix light of the children engulfed the room, her shield held it back.  
  
Salazar and Rhys were still unaware of the change in the air around them, and the fact that they were the only one's left fighting. Rena decided to hold her shield, unsure of what effect breaking her spell would have.  
  
It was all she could do to stop herself from killing her father herself, now that his words reached her ears.  
  
"So you've bedded the little wench, eh?" Salazar said between curses as he brought his sword down. Rhys was as skilled as Godric had been. "I'm sure it wasn't personal. She just can't help it. It's in her blood after all. Just like her mother."  
  
Rhys brought his father's sword down hard against Salazar's parried blow. "You," he said striking again with a blocked clang of steel on steel. "Will not," Rhys continued to press Salazar back. "Speak of her like that!"  
  
Salazar smiled viciously. "It was just one night, wasn't it, boy? I've known my daughter along time. She's heartless. It is simply what she is. Her mother was. I am. She is no different."  
  
Rhys blocked a blow to his head from the sword but was hit by painful curse to his shoulder. He cried out and fell to one knee, still clutching his blade.  
  
Rena wondered if she could erect a shield just around him. If she could just give him time to get back up...  
  
But he was stubborn, and she knew it. He wouldn't want her to get in the middle of his fight.  
  
Salazar was smirking down at the young man in front of him. "Don't take it so harshly boy. You aren't the first she's taken in with this act after all. She's very good, you know. She even had your mother fooled. Mairead believed Zarena cared for her, just as you do."  
  
Rena's eyes flashed. Her face became twisted and hard. It was long, almost beak-like, and her grey eyes had gone completely black.  
  
"Bastard," she hissed.  
  
A white fire circled around her. The low spoken word, and the build up of wind did get the attention of the pair. Rena had already been pumping magic through her system at an alarming rate. Her anger had cause the normally collected woman to loose control. Between the spells she had already been sustaining and the fire of her rage, the magic in the air burned around them all. Rena centered the fire to herself, focusing on her hands. Between her two milk white palms, an intense fire burned. Her long blonde hair wiped wildly in the gale and she rose nearly a foot off the ground.  
  
"I am not the little girl you remember father," she said in a low voice.  
  
Salazar stood in shock. She had so much power at her fingertips. The metallic clang of Salazar's sword hitting the floor reverberated around them. She looked ethereal, like a goddess come to earth solely deliver her vengeance. She was supposed to be weaker. She was not supposed to have this much power.  
  
Rena let the heat of the white flames wash over her. It was oddly calming. She breathed in the heat and felt herself relax.  
  
More sure of herself, Rena dispelled the shield dome that still held. With the new air hitting her, she felt the fires rise. A cruel smile graced her lips as she thought of a way to exact her own revenge.  
  
Rena spilt the fireball she still held and quickly sent the flames at her father. One melted his sword at his feet. The other she sent at his wand, still tightly gripped in his hand.  
  
Salazar yelped in pain when the fire hit his hand.  
  
Rena smiled and turned to Rhys. "Finish it," she said in a whisper.  
  
Rena felt the last of the magic leave her. She couldn't hold it anymore, but she didn't need it now either. She let the power go, sending out the circle of while fire until it was nothing more then a warm breeze. And Zarena Slytherin fell softly to the ground with an exhausted smile.  
  
Rhys was in shock as he watched her fall. He didn't even move when Salazar began to chuckle softly next to him.  
  
"All that power, and she wastes it," the older wizard said. "It was for nothing, girl! Do you hear? I will still kill him!"  
  
Rhys, who had yet to get up from his knees, found himself staring up at the older man. "You're mad," he said.  
  
Salazar laughed again. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have listened to her sooner, boy."  
  
The evil wizard had planned to kill the Gryffindor heir with his wand, but deprived of that, he would settle for a poison dagger.  
  
Rhys almost missed the movement as Salazar's hand went to his belt. Had he moved slower, Salazar's dagger would have been buried in his heart. But Rhys was able to move just enough.  
  
The young Lord Gryffindor ducked enough to be hit in the shoulder as he drove his father's sword straight through the other man's gut. Rhys pulled the blade back and wiped it on Salazar's sleeve as the man stood their slowly dying.  
  
"So then," Salazar said, "we kill each other. She will be alone when she wakes."  
  
Rhys wiped the blade on Salazar's shoulder once for good measure. "I'm not dead yet old man."  
  
Salazar smirked as he fell. "Not yet," were his last words.  
  
Rhys rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword and went to Rena. 'I certainly hope not everyone else is dead,' he thought still not knowing what had happened.  
  
Rhys tripped slightly as he made his way to his love. He knelt next to her and pulled her into his lap. It was difficult since he only really had the use of one arm.  
  
"We've done it, love," he said to her. "You're safe from them. We all are. If Helga was right, and mind you, she usually is, then we can have peace at last. You just need to be alright. That was a rather impressive display, I'll admit. Sacred me a bit thought." Rhys began to notice a throbbing at the back of his head. "Oh, it's been a long day, love. I think, think I may just have to rest here . . . with you . . . just . . . a bit . . ." 


End file.
